The McCall pack - Season 5
by EYDF-Thomas
Summary: With the events of season 4 behind them and summer of change behind the rag tag pack with a true Alpha no one can mess with finds new challenges in store. what will the future bring only time will tell and is it always what we think it is
1. Chapter 1 - Creatures of the Night

It's another stormy night at Eichen house well a lone figure stands in the shower an orderly calls for her and a catatonic like Lydia eventually follows her. She offers her drugs to make her even more catatonic as she suspects it's an act. Another orderly seems to take joy in doing it himself and well he attempts to drug her she sits up and screams and makes her way out to the front yard pushing orderlies out of the way both physically and with some new found ability.

Once in the grounds she's surrounded by guards with shock sticks like Chris Argent had. She then hears a voice say to her "you need to go back your treatment isn't done yet." She looks up to see Kira Yukimura standing in front of her.

* - The nature preserve in Beacon Hills -*

It was late and on the night before senor year for Scott and Stiles Logan knew they had planned to go to the senior scribe night but first they had to deal with Liam who was still having issues with control during the full moon. Jeff had figured it had something to do with the fact that he was still going through puberty and his anger problems.

Mike was spending one last night with his best friend before starting at a new school and since both were werewolves he was helping him out.

Logan and Jeff were also spending a night out together they were sitting alone on the lookout on the edge of town. Jeff turned to him and said "you seem to be a bit on edge tonight."

Logan replied "yeah I am but I'm not sure why just a felling that something's happening."

Jeff said "yeah me too I can almost sense that there's something odd about this storm coming that I can't place."

Logan then asked "do you think it has anything to do with those current that run through Beacon Hills?"

Jeff said "maybe but I'm not that well versed in that stuff."

Logan then got up and said "do you think we should go and see how Scott's doing?"

Jeff said "yeah."

As they walked over they saw Scott and Stiles talking about their future plans well more Stiles then Scott. Stiles wanted everyone to be together well they went off to college. Aiden was playing cards with Isaac along with Jake and Drew Hale they were the older brothers of Dylan Hale who was friends with Mike Scott's cousin Ethan had gone away to London with Danny to visit with Jackson for the last week of summer. It had been an odd summer for them. They had not done as well in some of the classes they had the previous year at school and they had all decided to upgrade their marks at summer school. Between having to train Mike the pack getting sick and Ethan getting his Tonsils out it wasn't the best but they did have a few good moments too, like When Jackson visited for a little while and when they met an old friend of Scott and Stiles from kindergarten who was also a werewolf as well. Tommy lived in a small town a few hours' drive away called Plsentville.

Scott looked up to the moon as the storm clouds parted to show it was full. Stiles asked "are you starting to feel it?"Logan like Jeff, Aiden, Isaac Jake and Drew all could feel the pull of the moon on them but it didn't bother them as they were used to it by now.

Scott replied "no I'm just thinking about something Deaton said about regression to the mean and how there's always a balance between good and bad it makes me wonder what were heading towards. Like for example take the last six months things have been good and things are settling down with the pack. We met some new friends. "

Stiles then said "yeah well I kind of hope things are good after all no one has tried to kill us for six months."

Scott then said "it feels like the scales has been in the middle for awhile and it's reedy to tip one way or another."

Logan then said "Jeff and I were just talking about it; it feels like change is in the air."

Scott then said "yeah it's like things are going to get really good again..."

Stiles added "... or really bad." As he said that there was a rumble of thunder in the distance.

Stiles then asked "do you think it's been long enough?"

A voice was then herd in the distance that said "yes."

Everyone looked over to the source of the voice it was Liam chained to a tree nearby to wear Aiden and Isaac had been playing cards.

Stiles yelled over "hey were trying to have an adult conversation over here."

Liam yelled back "you're two years older than me and I'm fine. Just let me go."

Logan looked at Jeff and said "he is actually improving, I know if you had tried to chain me up..."

Jeff cut him off and said "yeah well you did hurt me a few times on your first few full moons."

Scott walked over with the keys to the lock as he said "it's not that we don't trust you..."

Stiles then said "it's I that don't trust you."

Scott then said "after that last full moon."

Liam replied "it was one little slip up." Aiden and Isaac laughed at that to themselves. Logan and Jeff had both been away at school still during the last full moon and hadn't been given all the details of it yet.

Stiles then said "slip up huh, a dozen calls to the sheriff's department about a monstrous dog boy running around the streets of beacon hills naked."

Logan and Jeff looked each other and tried not to laugh as Logan said "to him thank god I never did that."

Jeff said "yeah well I tried to get us somewhere safe cause I was still having issues then too."

Stiles then said "that was a slip up?"

Scott then said "why were you naked?"

Liam replied "I don't know it was hot out."

Logan then said "look next time keep your boxers on ok and besides it's not like it hasn't happened to all of us that we've woken up in the woods in our boxers ok."

Jeff, Aiden and Isaac all looked at him like he was from another planet. Jake and Drew looked at each other thinking yeah that's happened once or twice as thy remembered a time when they were 13 and woke up in the woods in there boxers sucking there thumbs having no idea how they had got there.

Logan then said "um ok maybe not then."

Scott said "it happened to me once."

Aiden looked to Jeff and said "maybe it's a McCall thing I think Ethan found Mike in the back yard once asleep in his boxers."

Jeff shrugged his shoulders and said "yeah probably. I sometimes wonder if they have some distant werewolf ancestors."

Aiden then said "well they are related to you."

Jeff then said "yeah but my Mom was bitten and they got bitten by different Alphas but they have some sort of bond that goes farther then older brother younger brother. It's as if they were destined to be bitten."

Aiden then said "interesting maybe we should see if we can find out more about brothers being bitten."

Jeff then said "yeah sure just another thing to add to the research pile."

Scott then asked him if he was in control, Liam replied "yeah I'm in complete control."

Scott and Stiles then decided to release him as they walked away with the chains in a bag Liam took his hands out of the clenched fit he had and saw blood on them.

* - At the sheriff's station - *

The phones had been ringing off the hook about various complaints and Deputy Parish had been the ones answering them as he had been put on that duty for the last little while as they still had no idea what kind of supernatural creature he was. True they still had more to translate but it was always the question of finding time to look over archaic Latin books and then compare notes so far they had found a bunch of things he wasn't. Jeff and Logan were helping out now as they had taken a coarse for a few weeks in the summer on ancient languages. It had been taught by an interesting teacher he was student of many languages including some that hadn't been spoken in a long time, he was very mysterious about where he had learned some of them and their was often times where he would come to class with a US Air Force uniform on, If anyone did a search for more information on him it would come back as calcified. To say that Doctor Daniel Jackson was an interesting person was an understatement. In the mean time Parish was stuck inside at a desk because they wanted to make sure he wasn't dangerous. Well he understood it he still wanted to do the job he had signed up for.

Parish went into the sheriff's office and asked to be given something other than traffic direction, court security or answering phones. The Sheriff then said "fine as he handed him a file on a noise complaint. Parish took it figuring ok at least I get o go out and do something.

* - an abandoned house on the edge of town -*

Parish looked at the address on the file he had with him and looked at the house and figured "it looks abandon I may as well take a look inside to see what's going on. It's probably just some kids or something like that."

He looked around the house to see if anyone was there, when he came down to the basement he herd knocking from behind a bricked up doorway. He went out to the truck he had come in to see if he had anything he could use he came back with a tool he figured he could use it was almost like an ax but not quite. He then used it to break through the wall.

He then noticed some sort of ooze coming out of a mark he made as he looked closer a hand broke through the wall and garbed him he was then face to face with a large creature that had blue glowing eyes. Claws shot out of its other hand Parishes eyes glowed and the creature said "not a werewolf but you're something." The creature released him and said "you're no ordinary creature deputy," as Parish tried to get back to his feet. It continued "but neither am I, not tonight." As it held up its hand again and it had blue glowing claws on it. It then said to him "I'll let you live if you answer me one question where is Scott McCall."

Parish replied "Never heard of him." The creature slashed at him.

*- On the road out of the preserve - *

Stiles and Scott were in the front of the Jeep well Isaac, Liam and Jeff were in the back seat, Logan and Aiden were on their bikes well Jake and Drew were in front of them in their car. Liam was asking them about a party they were going to and what happened at midnight. Stiles replied by telling him it was his bedtime. Jeff then said "Logan said it's some senior thing you'll find out in a few years ok."

Liam replied "ok I guess I know now how Mike felt when we didn't tell him about all the other stuff."

Scott then looked at his phone and said "are you guys having trouble with your phones?"

Just as he said that the Jeep died Logan and Aiden pulled over to see what was up. Their bikes died as well. Logan then said "ok that was odd." Logan then pulled out his phone and saw no service from it and said "maybe this storm is interfering with cell service."

Aiden then said "yeah I wonder what's up with the bikes and the Jeep though."

Logan then turned the key on his bike and it revved to life again and said "I don't know mines fine now." Aiden tried his with the same result. They shut them down to see if they could help with the Jeep.

Liam sat in the back well Logan, Jeff, Aiden Scott and Stiles looked at the engine. Stiles then said "it's probably the alternate again."

Logan said "look I'll give you the money for a new one if you want."

Stiles looked at him and said "nah I kind of want to get the money to fix it myself."

Logan said "I get it" as they looked under the hood.

Scott then said "wow that's a lot of duct tape," the engine had just about every line and hose covered in it. Stiles looked at him as he said "ok kidding."

Logan then said "you got any tools?" Stiles picked up a roll of duct tape a tore off a piece well Aiden went to his bike to see if he had anything to help.

Stiles then said "it's the last night of summer I just wanted everyone to be there after all we've been through."

Liam decided to listen to some music well everyone else was either sitting around waiting for Stiles to fix the jeep or helping to fix it. He heard a lightning strike close by to them and called out to everyone. He turned again and saw another one a bit closer to them. He yelled again to get their attention.

Stiles looked up from fixing the jeep as he pulled off another piece of duct tape and said "just give us a second ok."

Scott then said "yeah Liam just stay in the car."

Logan looked to Jeff and said "um did you see how close that was to us?"

Jeff said "yeah I did."

Logan walked over to the jeep and sat next to Lima and said "relax it's just a storm ok."

Liam then said "have you ever seen lightning strike the ground like that before?"

Logan said "no usually just tall buildings. It's always scary when there close by."

Then another one struck a few feet behind Scott and Stiles the others all jumped as well. Scott looked at Stiles and said "that was close."

Stiles replied "Yeah very close." Just then the jeep started. Liam leaned his head out the window and said "can we go now?" as Logan got out of the jeep and headed back to his bike.

They all headed once again to the exit of the preserve.

* - A road near the edge of town - *

Mr. Tate Malia's adopted Dad was helping organize some people to help move a large tree branch that had fallen in the road from the storm. Malia was helping as well and actually did most of the work when the others notice she said "I just have strong legs." As her Dad had just fishes say to lift with their legs as that's were there strength was.

Malia then asked him if his phone was working. He then said "the storm must have taken the cell towers out, you'll find out soon enough ok. Do you need a ride to the school?"

Just then Stiles pulled up with the Jeep honking his horn. The others were behind him, Isaac got out of the Jeep along with Jeff to give Malia some room and they both got in the back of the Hale boys car.

Malia turned to her Dad and said "thanks I've already got one."

Stiles then called out "sorry were late. Malia ran over and kissed him. Liam leaned over and said "I'm sorry too." Hinting he wanted a kiss from her too.

Mr. Tate then said "you do know I own a gun." Stiles replied "vividly."

Malia climbed into the back beside Liam as Stiles asked her "so did you find out yet?"

Liam then asked "find out what?"

Malia replied "they're going to email me."

Liam then asked "Is this about summer school?"

Malia then asked "you told him?"

Liam then said "look the twins went too it's not like it's any big deal. I went too to get some better marks."

Stiles then said "we should have left him chained to a tree or maybe we should have just left him with Dylan and Mike?"

* - the McCall house -*

Melissa came in from her shift and said "boys I'm home." She was expecting to see some sign of them at this time of night as it was the last day of summer and a school night. She looked around figuring to at least see Logan around; then again it was full moon and all her Boys in the house were werewolves. The Boys she was thinking of course were her two sons Scott and Logan, and then there was their cousin Mike who had been bitten by Scott a few months ago at the end of June. There was also Isaac whom Derek had kicked out one night and he had joined Scott's pack, and then there was the twins Ethan and Aiden who had moved in the same time as Mike after being evicted. They had planed it to be temporary until they found something else but Melisa enjoyed having them around so much they stayed, especially after a burglar had broken in one night he had actually turned himself into the police because of how sacred he was of the boys.

As she looked around for any signs of them she let them know that the hospital had called and there was a big accident and they had called everyone in. She then added "theirs dinner in the fridge." She then opened it and realized there wasn't, it was one of the big problems in the house the food budget with all the werewolves in the house; she then called out "there's nothing in the fridge so I'm going to leave you money to order in." She then looked in her purse and realized she hadn't had a chance to get any money on her way home. She then thought out loud "you guys aren't even her are you?"

Just then there was lightning strike outside and it briefly illuminated the same creature that had attacked Parish, Melissa didn't notice it at all.

She then saw a note from Scott on the fridge and said "of course you're not here everyone's at the high school. She also saw one from Mike that said he was at the Hales. She also realized it was full moon and figured Logan and Jeff were out doing something, probably helping out with Liam as she knew he was still having trouble on the full moon from things she had been able to catch when the boys were talking to each other. Just after Melissa left the creature grabbed the note and looked at it.

* - the highway into town -*

Ethan was standing outside a car trying to get a cell signal Danny called out to him to get back in the car. Allison had driven out to the airport to pick them up because everyone else was going to busy with Liam as the pack had decided that after what had happened on the last full moon with him running around naked they wanted as many werewolves as they could around him. He looked over at someone else and thought he smelled something on the wind as they looked over to him and said "I'm not getting any either," as he gestured with his cell phone. Ethan got back in the car and seemed silent Danny asked him "is something up?"

Ethan replied "nah just the storm it feels odd, that's all"

Ethan then said "we could just walk I mean it's been like 15 minutes and we haven't moved." Just then the rain started to come down s he said "then again maybe not the smell of wet werewolf isn't exactly the nicest."

Danny laughed at that and said "nah Apollo smells worse when he gets wet besides I like the smell of rain on you. But I'm not walking in this storm even if I do have a werewolf with me."

*- Beacon Hills Memorial hospital -*

They had all arrived to drop Liam with his Step Dad well they went to the High School for the senior scribe. Logan and Jeff were coming a long Jeff because he wanted to know what it was and Logan wanted to come along for old times' sake. However when they had arrived Liam found out that his Step Dad was helping out in surgery and would be awhile. Liam then said "so I either hang out her or go with you guys."

Scott then looked at him and said "show me your hands," Jeff walked over as he had a suspicion too about why Scott was asking him. Liam looked around and showed them to him and said "o.k. so I'm still having trouble." Both Scott and Jeff saw he had blood and claw marks on his hands.

Scott then said "your still learning, what do you do stay focused to keep from changing? "

Liam then picked up the headphones from his iPod and said "it's not working."

Scott then said "it's not working enough, listen Derek told me your one of the strongest he'd ever seen at your age and coming from him that means a lot. Maybe that means things are going to be harder for you for awhile" Scott walked in to the elevator as he continued "but it also means something else."

Liam then said "that I'm really strong?"

Scott then said "hell yeah" as the elevator door closed. Liam turned to see Jeff standing behind him Jeff said "I'll catch up with them later and see if I can help you out."

Liam then said "do you think you can?"

Jeff said "I helped Logan didn't I and I think if I could deal with him I can deal with you ok."

*- on another floor - *

Scott stepped out of the elevator and said to Stiles "I'm worried I haven't heard from Allison yet."

Stiles then asked "so when did you last her from her?"

Scott said "about a week ago when I told her to have fun in Paris."

Stiles then said "so you don't think she stayed there or something?"

Aiden then said "I got one from Ethan a while ago that she was driving them back as his and Danny's flight from London landed around the same time. But I haven't heard from him for awhile either."

Stiles then said "you told her to have fun you know that can be interpreted in a lot of ways."

Scott seemed to be not getting what he meant by that. Aiden then said "look I told Ethan the same too."

Stiles then said "that's different he's with his boyfriend. " He then turned to Scott and said "so you're not worried that she interpreted it as see other guys I mean after all she was in Paris the city of love."

He then turned to Malia, Aiden rolled his eyes and thought to himself " _yeah lets ask the werecoyote just because she's a girl_ " Stiles then asked her if she knew what he meant and she said "well would you mean fun like bowling or sex with other guys."

Isaac then said "she loves you she's not going to do something like that. I know when I was with her she really missed you a lot."

Scott then said "thanks."

Logan then looked around and said "um where's Jeff?"

Scott then said "I think he decided to look after Liam because his Step Dad is busy right now."

Logan then said "yeah he's good that way."

Just then Melissa came by with someone on a stretcher and Scott asked "hey Mom wear's all this coming from?"

Melissa replied "a jackknifed tractor trailer truck on the 115."

Aiden then said "crap maybe the others are stuck in it."

Logan then said "maybe we should go home and garb Ethan's bike and Scott can get his."

Aiden then said "so who's going to take Ethan's then?"

Logan looked to Isaac who said "you're joking right?"

Aiden said "it's an emergency."

Logan then said "yeah and your getting a ride back with me."

* - the sheriff's station - *

Two deputies were bringing someone in he was complaining about how they were trying to break his arm. Sheriff Stilinski came out of his office and said "Donavan you forgot what the judge said next time is jail time. "

Devon then tried to talk himself out of it well the Sheriff asked "what's' he in for?"

One of the Deputies with him said "B and E (Break and Enter) and he was carrying a loaded 38." He continued to try and talk his way out of it as the sheriff said book him. He then proceeded to yell death threats at the Sheriff who then yelled out "can anyone tell me why Parish isn't back yet?"

*- the garage of the McCall house - *

Scott pulled his bike out well Aiden pulled out Ethan's out he then walked Isaac through what he needed to know. They each had extra helmets on their handle bars for the others out there.

* - inside the house - *

Scott had to go upstairs to grab an extra helmet for Allison as he didn't have it in the garage. On his way out he saw the note he left his Mom on the floor and picked it up. He noticed some odd marks on it and all the magnets fell off the fridge, he picked one up and saw it wouldn't stick. He figured maybe he'd ask Logan if he knew what was going on. He then looked at the clock on the wall near the dining room table it seemed to be behaving odd when the magnets all went back on the fridge. The room shock and he notice the time on the microwave said 12:00.

*- Back at the abandoned house -*

Parish was struggling to get back up his wounds were smoking he was able to garb his radio to call dispatch to ask for help He got nothing but static back. He then herd Lydia say his name and looked around and saw a vision of her and she came over to him and said to stay with her. Just then Sheriff Stilinski came in looking for him and the vision of Lydia left him.

* - At the hospital –*

The Sheriff had found Melissa and Jeff and got them to help take Parish somewhere where they could help him they ended up taking him to the morgue. Melissa was asking how it happened and how he was supposed to be on desk duty Jeff said "next time take him to Deaton's office." And then told him where the back door key was just in case.

The Sheriff said "I am not taking a deputy to a vet."

Jeff said "he's' only a vet about 90 percent of the time?"

The Sheriff then asked "so what's he do with the rest of his time?" Jeff then glowed his eyes and showed his fang, before saying "us."

Melissa then looked at Parish and saw smoke coming off of him and said "he's not on fire is he?

The Sheriff replied "not that I know of."

Melissa then said "it must be part of his healing process."

Just then Parish sat up and got off the table his eyes glowing yellow. Jeff howled in pain as he had a hand on him when he did it and was thrown across the room. The Sheriff drew his gun as Parish looked back at them. Melisa then said to him "its ok put it down," as Parish's eye returned to normal. Jeff got back to his feet and Melissa went over to him as she saw he had dislocated his shoulder and said "are you ok?"

Jeff looked at it and said "yeah but even as werewolf this hurts well at least what I'm about to do." He then reached into his shirt with his other hand and put it back into place. Melissa then said "does that happen a lot?"

Jeff then said "not for a while thou usually only when Logan gets a little intense with me and were moitie fighting during a full moon."

Deputy Parish then told them what the creature had told him about stealing Scott's power.

*- back on the highway -*

Danny then said "you know this reminds me of an old legend I heard about once."

Ethan then said "really what is it?" as he snuggled up next to him in the back seat.

Allison looked at him and said "are you ok?"

Ethan said "yeah I'm just a little edgy because of the storm and being stuck here."

Danny then said "you're always welcome to cuddle with me." Ethan smiled and said "thanks" as Danny said "so should I tell you guys about it and maybe you can tell me if there's any truth to it."

The two of them nodded. Danny then said "it's the legend of the wild hunt and it happens during a storm like this one."

Allison then said "I've herd this one before but I don't remember where."

Ethan said "I think I've heard a version of it too."

Danny then said "so should tell you it or..." Ethan cut him off and said "yeah I want to know if it's' similar to the one I know."

Danny then said "Ok so it was a night like this one and ghost riders were seen in the storm clouds like these, Phantom hunters riding black horses with blood red eyes."

Ethan then said "why is it always red eyes?"

Danny said "probably because there unnatural and red is kind of a scary colour, anyway back to the story. There were wolves and hounds at their side baying and snarling. They were hunting for souls."

Just then Ethan looked up and said "do you her something?"

Allison then said "yeah it sounds like Motorcycles?"

Ethan then said "it's Scott and some of the pack."

Allison looked over to the side of the road and saw she had space to pull over onto the shoulder she figured she could get a ride back or get the car towed later once the road had cleared.

Allison got out as did Ethan to show then where they were. Danny looked at them and said "there crazy."

Scott, Aiden, Isaac and Logan all pulled off in front of them. Aiden went over to Ethan and said "so you doing ok?"

Ethan said "yeah now that your here." He then turned to Isaac and said "So you finally got on my bike, did you enjoy the ride?"

Isaac replied "yeah but I don't think I ever want to drive one of these again."

Aiden then said "you did pretty good for your first time on the road."

Issac then said "thanks but I'll leave the bikes to the owners of them I think."

They all got on then all got back on the bikes after they found somewhere to turn around. Danny got on the back of Ethan's bike, well Allison got on Scott's. Isaac got on the back of Logan's Harley and held on for dear life. On the way back to the school a young man in a car saw them it was the same one who had talked to Ethan about cell reception earlier he looked at them as if he knew something about them.

* - back in the morgue - *

Parish asked Jeff why he was there and he said "um I've got Liam duty tonight. So what attacked you?"

Parish then told them how it was big and had claws like a werewolf but they were big more like Talons

Melissa then said "well if that's the worst part then that doesn't seem that bad." Jeff was thinking yeah but what the hell is it.

Parish then went on to say how it drained power from him he then said "it's as if he was pulling the life from me". Melisa then said "and now he's looking for Scott?"

Parish then said "I know the rule is you have to kill an Alpha to steal their power."

Jeff then said "sort of I never killed anyone and I'm an Alpha."

Melissa then said "but the rules are different for Scott right?"

Jeff said "yeah because he's a true Alpha another wolf can't steel his power at least one outside his pack."

Melissa then said "wait what?"

Jeff said "it's nothing I doubt it would happen to Scott anyway."

Parish then said "I think this guy can."

Jeff said "interesting I have no clue what it could be then. But I think we need to get to Scott and quick."

Liam was standing outside the door and had herd everything and ran off to head to the High School because he knew his Alpha was in trouble and he wanted to help him.

* - At the hale house -*

Mike suddenly looked out the window and said to Dylan "I think Scott might be in trouble." They grabbed their bikes and headed off to see if they could help.

* - At the high school - *

Scott and Allison took off to the underpass to the backfield to have some time alone well the others waited for Stiles and Malia to arrive.

There was aloud thunderclap and a roar of something that drew their attention to one of the entrances the creature that had attacked parish was standing there.

*- in the student parking lot -*

Stiles, Malia and the Hale twins had just arrived. They were all checking their phones and Malia said No word from Scott or anyone else."

Stiles then saw Ethan, Aiden, Danny and Isaac standing by the bikes with Logan."

Logan said "we just got here Scott wanted some alone time with Allison."

Malia then looked at her phone and said "I still don't know if I passed or not yet. I'm not sure if I want to do this if I'm not a senor."

Logan then said "others have done it without know if they were or not."

She looked at him as he said "maybe I mean me or maybe I mean someone else I'll never say it."

Stiles was looking off in the distance waiting for Scott an Allison to show up they were also waiting on Lydia who even though she had enough credits to graduate already she was till taking some classes to stay with her friends and her pack.

Malia then walked over to Stiles and asked him why he smelt so terrible he told her it was anxiety which was pretty much a constant sate with him. She then asked him why it was so important to him they all be there. He then told them how his Dad said He never really talked to his high school friends much and how they just drifted apart. Logan leaned against a wall, and looked up and though " _I don't either but then again mine are dead._ " Logan then walked over to him and said "yeah but that's not always the case."

Stiles then said "yeah,"

Logan then said "I guess I'm like your dad to but mine died. Kyle died in a fire before even making it to senior year heck he wasn't even a junior and then Camden got killed in action. Somehow I think that's not going to happen with you guys keep in mind your pack that means a lot."

Malia then said "Logan's right were not like that was close for a different reason. " She then kissed him and stopped and looked over and said "someone's coming and fast."

Just then Liam came running at them and Malia shoved him to the ground.

Logan then saw two others parking bikes next to the motorcycles. Jake and Drew approached as Logan said "what the hell are you guys doing?"

Just then both Liam and Mike said "Scott's in trouble," as they tried to catch their berth Mike because he had biked all the way from home to the school and Liam because he had run from the hospital and had been shoved to the ground by Malia who had her foot on him.

Liam got up and went to go make his way to were Scott was as did Logan and the rest of the pack. Danny said he'd stay there out of the way and to wait for Jeff who Liam said was on the way as well Dylan went to run after Mike when Jake and Drew grabbed him and said "and where do you think you're going?"

Dylan said "to help my friends Alpha."

Jake then said "yeah and Mom will have both our hides and have dad inject us with wolfsbane if we let something happens to you."

Drew then said "let me guess she doesn't even know you and Mike left the house does she?"

Dylan looked at his two older brothers and said "you won't tell her will you?"

Jake said "nope but if you get caught you have to tell her the truth ok."

Dylan nodded and said "yeah I know you can't exactly lie to a werewolf."

Danny said "yeah I know the feeling I can never lie about anything to Ethan. He knows the moment I say something its one."

* - back at the under pass -*

The creature had thrown Scott to the ground well Allison was looking through her bag for any weapons she had on her she didn't as she had just come from the airport all she had were a pair of nail clippers. It shoved her to the ground and then went over and mocked Scott saying "true Alpha where's your power Scott?"

Scott then asked "who are you?"

The creature replied "a devoted fan show me the man who took down Deucalion and changed the Argents. I came for that Alpha. Come on show me."

Scott then roared at him as his yes glowed bright red. Scott went to attack him. He made some swipes at him and almost got him down when the creature had him in choke hold and shoved him against a wall. Meanwhile Allison had found a broken lacrosse stick on the ground and went after the creature with it. It disarmed her easily and shoved her to the ground again; it then turned back to Scott and said "I didn't come just to claim your status. "

Just as it pulled out the same glowing claws it had attacked Parish when someone else dropped from the bridge over head, Allison wasn't sure if it was one of the werewolves she knew or not. Whoever it was engaged the creature and was pretty athletic. The creature made short work of him though and then grabbed Scott and attempted to take his power.

Just then the others arrived Logan was coming in quickly and slipped on the wet ground and twisted his bad ankle he fell to the ground in pain and roared at that moment Scott looked over to them his eyes had stopped glowing. As soon as he saw his pack there and herd Logan, Liam and Mike growl as well his eyes glowed darker and he had the same strength he did when he attacked Peter in Mexico. He grabbed the creature's hand that had the claws digging into him and crushed it breaking it the claws on that hand fell to the ground as it roared in pain.

Jeff and the Hale boys arrived as Scott told him if he didn't levee he'd break something else."

Jeff then said to himself what creature is he that can almost take the power of a True Alpha.

It looked at the rest of the pack both sets of twins as well as Logan and Jeff well Stiles said "I'd run." It left as the Scott and Allison regrouped with the others.

The other person there had shifted back to human form as well and looked over to them and said "you don't remember me do you? I guess I look a little different since the fourth grade. "

Scott then said "Theo? " He smiles as Malia asked "you know him?"

Theo then said "I used to. Trust me guys I never thought I would see you guys again. A couple months ago I herd of an Alpha in Beacon hills; I thought his name was Scott McCall. Just couldn't believe it." Logan looked to Jeff saying how can he know that without saying it. Theo continued and said "not just an Alpha but a True Alpha"

Scott then asked "what do you want?"

Well he asked that Logan leaned over to Jeff and whispered to him "he smells familiar but in a different way." Ethan overheard it and said "yeah I'm getting it too."

Jeff took in the scent and realized what it was and said "I'll tell you later but I want to hear his story first."

Theo said to Scott well the side conversation was going on "to come back to Beacon Hills, to be with my family because I want to be a part of your pack."

Ethan and Aiden looked at each other and said "I think he needs to earn his way just like we did."

Scott looked like he was considering it over.

As they made their way into the school Stiles said to Scott "we haven't seen this kid in years don't you think it's highly suspicious."

Scott then said "I'm kind of more focused on the guy I just tried to kill."

Logan then said "there's something about him that says to me I want more information."

Isaac then said "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm with Ethan and Aiden he should have to prove himself like they did."

Just then Malia's phone buzzed as she got the email she was waiting for she had passed her summer school courses and was going to be a senor. Stiles hugged her just then they heard the voice of Lydia say "thank god where have you all been."

Aiden walked over to her and put an arm round her and said "there was a bit of traffic getting here plus some other stuff we can talk about later."

Danny walked over to Ethan and said "so things turned out ok then I see."

Ethan said "yeah I'll give you the details later if you want them."

They then made their way up to the large Library annex of Beacon Hills high. Liam, Mike and Dylan sat in the back of the hale boy's car well they waited for the rest of the pack to take them home.

Once the senior members of the pack got up to the library they saw all the old yearbooks piled on a table and the shelf they were on was empty. One by one student's were going up to it and putting their initials on the shelf. Logan waited until the others had made their mark to show them were his was.

Stiles was the first and saw in the middle a "D.H." that he assumed was for Derek Hale rather then put initials he decided to just right Stiles. Ethan and Aiden flowed and left the initials "A.F." and "E.F." Danny flowed behind them and marked his next to Ethan's and Lydia put hers beside Aiden's. Isaac was next and he looked for his brothers mark but wasn't sure where t was. Malia wrote her first initial and paused before she decided on "T" for Tate instead of "H" for Hale Allison also marked hers flowed by the Hale boys, Scott was the last of them and after putting an "S.M." He wrote a "k.Y." for Kira and said "she should have been here."

Lydia then said "she is she's with us right now."

Logan then said "so my brother and his friends have done what me and one of mine did and so have many others." Logan then pointed to a small corner at the back where there was alone "L.M." and a "C.L" beside them in smaller letters were two other sets of initials "k.H." for Kyle Hale and "E.L" for Elizabeth Lawson. Logan then told them how they had put Kyle's and his Girlfriends initials on it because they had both died before becoming seniors but they didn't want to forget them.

* - a dark and mysterious place -*

The creature that had tried to attack Scott made his way somewhere he was now injured thanks to Scott he was met by some mysterious doctors of some kind. He begged them to give him more power and he could do better next time, instead they killed him.

* - in Eichen house on another day in the future -*

Lydia found herself on a bed with Kira beside her for some reason She asked her "and no one saw him again did they."

Lydia replied "no."

Kira continued "that was the start of it the begging of senior year? What happened after that Lydia?"

Lydia then said "you're not Kira. You're not real."

Another voice said "tell me Lydia" and Kira was replaced by Doctor Valack. He asked again tell me what happened to them. Tell me what happened to your friends."

Lydia then said "I don't remember." Various things then flashed before her she couldn't tell what they all meant or what they were all from. It was mostly strife and conflict among the pack. She says she doesn't remember but as he speaks we see flashes.

Scott and Liam are fighting.

Melissa slaps Sheriff Stilinski.

Allison gets in a car and is driven away as Scott watches.

Jordan Parrish stands surrounded by flames, his eyes glow orange.

Malia cowers in a cave terrified "when the Desert Wolf finally found her." A shadowy figure approaches.

Stiles' Jeep is upside down with fire all around, glass litters the road and Stiles lies unconscious and bleeding in the wreckage.

When Lydia says she still doesn't remember, Valack whips out a drill-like device he says is for Trepanation "the medical art of drilling into the human skull" and comes at her with it.

* * *

Authors note: Hers the begging of my McCall pack version of Season 5. I get asked a lot about what the recommended reading order of the stories is so I'm going to put one her. (1.) McCall pack prologue,( 2.) Another McCall (gives more back story on Logan and Jeff when they re not at Beacon Hills), (3.) McCall Pack Season 4,( 5.) McCall pack post season 4 (6.) Scott and Mike (7.) Meeting of two teen wolfs report and finally Ethan's Tonsillectomy. The random stories one is basically all over the place but things may be mentioned in other stories as well.

As always comments and feedback are always welcome. I will respond to most feedback and I may even ask an opinion on, on something on an upcoming chapter every now and then.


	2. Chapter 2 - Parasomnia

A girl was in Mrs. Martin's office talking to her about night terrors she was having about something trying to get in through the skylight in her bedroom window. It was like there were birds knocking at the window which was sealed shut from the outside. She also recalled seeing the dread doctors in her dreams or visions whatever you wanted to call them. She talked about how she had climbed on a chair to close the sky light that had somehow opened and something had pulled the chair out from under her. She then said that her Dad found her lying on the floor the next morning. Mrs. Martin said it was most likely her dreaming and having anxiety over senior year. The girl got up to go and started coughing. Mrs. Martin got up and walked over to her saying "my god Tracey are you ok?"

She continued to cough and then she coughed up some sort of black substance along with feathers she then said "is this common?" as she picked up one of the feathers.

* The vet clinic -*

Dr. Deaton was having Scott give an injection to a dog they were examining. Logan was looking on with pride that his brother wanted to be a vet like him. Scott had originally started there when Logan was getting ready to go away to school, mainly because he wanted a job and Logan put in a good word to him. Little did both of them know at the time Dr. Deaton was a very wise emissary to a once powerful Alpha. Scott got a little nip from the dog as Deaton said "careful now he's a little one but his teeth are still sharp." Not that it mattered much to Scott as he was a werewolf.

Scott then picked the dog up off the table and walked over to the little girl who was waiting and said "here you go Stephanie. " She then said "thank you Dr. McCall."

Scott then said "I'm not one yet, but my big brother is." Logan waved at her and she smiled back at him.

As she was leaving Deaton was looking at the claws the boys had brought in. Jeff had come in from another room with his Dad as well who looked at it too. Scott asked "find anything?"

Deaton then said "maybe, are you sure this guy was actually a werewolf because these claws are actually talons from a harpy eagle, one of the largest know birds of prey."

Jeff looked to his Dad puzzled over that Logan was looking at him too as Jeff said "don't always expect answers from me about everything I've only been an Alpha since I was 13 most of this is new to me ok."

Scott then asked "how does a werewolf get Talons?"

Dr. Mathews then said "that's a good question but what about the one about how they were somehow able to absorb your power?"

Deaton then said "the only ones that can do that is a beta of his own making."

Scott then said "someone like Liam or Mike."

Logan then said "so I can't then?" Scott looked at him like seriously dude why would you? Logan then said "not that I would I'm just curious."

Jeff said "maybe I'm still looking some stuff up on bitten brother's there's some odd stuff about you guys I'm trying to figure out. Neither of you is really a typical bitten werewolf."

Scott then said "what about ones I let into my pack?"

Deaton then said "I would normally say no but I'm starting to wonder if the rules to our supernatural world aren't as rigid as I once thought."

Dr. Mathews then said "maybe someone is trying to change those rules."

* - The Sheriffs station - *

Stiles followed his Dad into his office trying to convince his Dad to do a background check on Theo. The Sheriff then said "the last time I did one for you was on the twins and all I found was speeding tickets that they paid off the same day. What makes you think I'll find something on him?"

Stiles then said "but he's a werewolf."

The Sheriff then said "look go to school your best friend is one heck most of your friends are one your dating a werecoyote. Look when flying monkeys come through the office then I'll do something ok."

Stiles then looked at him and said "something's different about you." As he tried to get a closer look his Dad said "just get out ok."

Stiles then said "fine I will go to school only if you promise to do a full background check on Theo and his parents."

The Sheriff then said "no just because I'm the only law enforcement officer to know about all this tuff doesn't mean I'm going to help you out all the time. I don't have time for this."

Stiles replied "except you're not the only one" as he gestured to Parish. The Sheriff then called him into his office.

* - at the school - *

Malia was walking in with him and said "so you ran a background check and all you found was a speeding ticket."

Stiles then said "a speeding ticket signed by Theo's Dad eight years ago." Malia then asked "so that means what?"

Stiles replied "he speeds."

Aiden and Ethan walked up as Ethan said "we've gotten one too so does that mean were plotting against Scott too?" Stiles then said "no but there's something up about him though."

Aiden then said "yeah Logan noticed something and so did Ethan."

Ethan said "yeah he smells familiar for some reason but I know I've never met him before."

Stiles then said "he's werewolf."

Ethan said "yeah thanks I know that but there's more to it than that. Jeff seemed to know something and said he'd tell Logan later what it was. So what does speeding have to do with Theo?"

Stiles then said "look most people who speed are trying to get away from something."

Aiden then said "not necessarily we got caught because we didn't notice a sign about a change in the speed limit."

Malia then said to Stiles "well how many do you have?"

Stiles then said "none."

Ethan looked at him and said "yeah right and I'm straight."

Stiles then said "Ok so I've gotten a few and my Dad took care of them."

Aiden then said "how many is a few?"

Stiles replied "17"

Malia then said "I see why you worry he's really hot; he's got great hair a great body." Mala was saying this as she noticed him getting out of a car in front of the school.

Ethan then said "maybe but I think Danny's cuter then him."

Aiden then said "wow if Lydia described someone else like that I'd feel pretty threatened."

Stiles then said "I kind of do now more than ever."

Malia then said "I could torture him if you want."

Stiles then said "no I don't want you to do that."

Malia then said "are you sure I can do it if you want."

Stiles then said "look I have a plan to go through the steps ok,"

Malia then asked "what steps?"

Stiles than said "Step 1- Get the story, Step 2 – Verify the facts, Step 3 – Find the piece that doesn't fit and Step 4 – Catch him in the act."

As they were talking Theo got out of a car and then waved to them. Malia asked "why are suspicious of this guy?"

Stiles then said "because I remember him from fourth grade and that's not Theo."

Ethan then said "also something about him reminds me of something from our past."

Aiden looked at Ethan and said "yeah I think I'm getting it now too."

Stiles asked "what is it?"

Ethan replied "I'm not sure yet."

* - in another part of the school - *

Scott walked in with Mike to show him where he needed to go for his first day. Scott then said "if you need help you can ask any of us ok."

As Mike walked off to the auditorium he met up with his friend Dylan Hale. Allison walked over and put an arm around Scott and said "first day of senor year."

Scott replied "yeah best first day ever."He then leaned over and kissed her.

Masson was following Liam as he wanted to show him a book he found from a used book dealer in Germany and he wanted to know if it would be helpful to the pack in doing research on stuff. Liam commented "you're still reading about this stuff?"

Masson then said "I was attacked by some armor plated giant wearing a bear skull plus they haven't gotten me a copy of the bestiary yet. I just want to know more."

Ethan and Danny walked over on their way to class Ethan then said "there's no harm in researching stuff let me see what you got."

Liam looked at the page with a drawing of a berserker and said "um can we look at this later."

Ethan realised why he said that he was the only one in the pack that knew that Liam sometimes saw them when he was sleeping. Masson then said "there's this section on the Newalla have you ever heard the legend of Tescatla..."

Liam cut him off as he looked at it as he remembered what Peter had said or somebody had said in the temple in Mexico and said "Tezcatlipoca never heard of him."

Ethan then said "will talk later ok," as Liam and Masson headed into their class, History Class with Victoria Hale she was the Mother of Jake, Drew and Dylan and also happened to be a history teacher. She then said "take your seats everyone."

Liam looked down at the only seat available in the room and saw it was beside someone he would rather not sit next to on it and was looking around for another one as the girl next to him turned and popped a bubble of gum she had in her mouth he recognised her as a girl he knew from the sixth grade Hayden Romero. He tried to find another seat but Mrs. Hale called his name and told him to take a seat. She then asked "Liam are you going to just stand there?"

He replied "maybe?"

She then said "the whole semester?"

He replied "maybe" again she knew he was hiding something but didn't want to embarrass him and asked him to just take a seat. Liam took the seat he was standing by and figured "I've got a pair of shorts in my locker I can go change between classes," as he realised there was now gum on his jeans.

* - Meanwhile in another class room -*

Scott sat down next to Allison and Lydia in the room; none of the other pack members were there as it was an AP biology class. Scott was taking it because he needed it to get into UC Davis veterinary school just like his older brother did. Scott felt the teacher was giving him a hard time as he didn't know the answers to the questions se was asking him or th rest of the class. When she asked one only a couple hands went up in the room Lydia's and Theo's. Scott turned around and wondered is he stocking me like Ethan ad Aiden did when they were in the Alpha pack? Whenever she did ask one Scott would flip through his book that he had highlighted most of as stuff he wasn't sure of. Towards the end of the class the teacher said that there would be a test and if they did badly they could opt out of the class if they wanted to and have no penalty against them.

* - the boy's locker room -*

Liam ducked in there to change into his gym shorts as he had sat in gum well he was there he herd someone in the coaches office that wasn't the coach, the voice said "um yeah I found it and I'll email it to you right now." He went over to see who it was and was shocked to see Logan in the office. Logan then hung up his cell phone and said "Coach needed me to find something in his desk he's at a coaching seminar."

Liam then said "so you're not her for Liam duty then?"

Logan then said "no who said something like that to you?"

Logan then said "I overheard Jeff say that to Melissa and the Sheriff well they were in the morgue with Parish, just before Parish said Scott was in danger."

Logan then said "look he didn't mean anything by it ok sometimes what we say to the adults is different then what we say to the rest of the pack ok." He then looked down at Liam and said "what's with the gym shorts?"

Lima then said "I sat on some gum in my last class."

Logan then said "if you want I can see if I can get it off of them ok."

Liam smiled and said "yeah that would be awesome."

Logan then said "so other then getting gum on your pants how's your day going?"

Liam replied "ok I guess Masson got a new book he wants to show the pack and I'm sitting next to someone in history class that I don't want to."

Logan then said "that sucks about your history class, I hate when that happens."

Liam replied "yeah it's a girl I used to know in Junior high and i figured I'd never see her again."

Logan then said "because you went to Davenport prep right."

Liam nodded and said "yeah and she was the one who put the gum on the chair."

Logan then replied "vindictive old girlfriends are the worst. The one I had that made me be a vegan was pretty bad after she broke up with me she put up signs saying I was becoming a vet so I could kill dogs."

Liam then said "I couldn't imagine you killing anything."

Logan replied "yeah other then Malia and the twins none of us have killed anyone."

Liam then said "what about Jeff with that guy he bit in high school?"

Logan replied "I'm not really sure if he actually killed that guy or not, he's not even. It's complicated circumstances."

Liam then said "thanks again for the advice and for helping me."

Logan then said "hey that's what I'm here for the pack big brother."

Liam smiled as he walked out to go to his locker.

* -The hallway by Liam's locker - *

Liam had just come out of the locker room and was heading to his locker as Mason came over to him wanting to talk more about the stuff he had been reading Liam said to him "like Ethan said earlier will talk about it outside of school ok, just you know so people don't get sacred and stuff."

Masson said "yeah that makes sense."

Liam then said "plus you don't know who could be a hunter or something like that. Look why don't you go watch the scorer team practice."

Masson looked over at them as Liam said "it's warm out and they might take there shirts off."

Masson looked over at them again as one of them caught his eye, and he casually followed them out, Liam said to himself "I really need to get some help from Ethan and Danny to get him someone."

Just then he noticed Hayden had a locker close to his and asked her if she was still pissed about the sixth grade she replied that she was vengeful about it. Liam thought to himself great just what I need someone who wants to piss me off on purpose now.

*- in another hall way - *

Tracy (the night-terror girl) walked to her locker. As she worked the combination lock, she heard the crackle of electricity and a growling noise. She saw a looming shadow but once she opens her locker it all goes away and the hall is once more full of students. The light and relief lasts for just a couple of seconds before the lights shut off in the hall and Tracy finds herself once again alone.

One of the lockers nearby begins oozing black liquid which pools on the floor just before the locker's latch opens by itself and one of the doctors (The Surgeon) climbs out. It crawls sideways along the lockers, defying gravity as it gets closer to her. She tries to convince herself that there is nothing there but the creature keeps coming. We hear Lydia calling Tracy's name and the doctor phases out and reality phases back in. Lydia puts an arm around the girl and leads her away from the locker which is now punctured by claw marks.

* - In the boys locker room -*

Scott, Stiles, Isac and Logan had pulled Theo into there to hear his story Jeff was also with them as were Ethan and Aiden but the last two were hidden from view. Theo then told his story about how he was skateboarding one night when he fell and his skateboard went flying into the air. He realized he never heard the board come back down and when he looked up, a man with red glowing eyes and claws was standing on the lip of the pool holding the board. He explains that this Alpha werewolf bit him on the side, he then pointed to his right side. He then continued his story about how he had found out about a week later that the Alpha that had bitten him was killed by a set of twins.

Upon herring that Ethan and Aiden stepped out of the shadows and crossed their arms and Aiden said "I guess that makes tree that escaped our little massacre."

Theo gulped as he looked at them, Ethan then said "so he smells familiar because of our old Alpha."

Logan then said "that's why he seems familiar to me too then."

Jeff said "yeah bitten beats always smell like their Alphas."

Theo then said "look listen to my pulse and heart rate, I'm not lying."

Ethan then said "you could be faking it."

Theo then asked "so who are the others that survived?"

Ethan replied "one of them is in this room the other apparently told you."

Logan then said "I was bitten a few years before Scott." Logan said nothing more one because he knew it bothered Ethan ad Aiden to tell about their part and two he didn't trust Theo yet and didn't want him to know everything about the pack. Scott looked at him and was about to say something as Logan said "I got grabbed by him well I was out for a jog one night and was bitten like you and left for dead. My friend her who's also an Alpha found me and made sure I was ok."

Theo then said "look if you don't believe me how about the time that I had am asthma attack in fourth grade and Scott told me I would be ok and they would give me a mask with oxygen and an IV of Prednisone."

Logan and Stiles both rolled their eyes as Scott seemed to by that. Logan said to himself yeah well Scott would do that to anyone he knew who had it, all this proved was this guy knew Scott had it and would understand what he meant.

Scott then said "maybe we should give him the benefit of the doubt."

Isaac then said "Stiles and I didn't trust Ethan and Aiden and you didn't let them in the pack."

Scott was about to say something as Ethan said "he has point you didn't let us in until after we helped save Stiles. Theo should have to prove himself to all of us just like we had to."

Theo then left the room as Stiles said "Scott look let's just take some time here ok let me see what I can find out on him something doesn't feel right."

Scott was about to say something when Logan said "Scott listen to him don't jump to bring everyone that was friends with you that's a werewolf be in your pack."

Jeff then said "yeah you need to be careful with that, there's something odd about him."

Ethan and Aiden nodded and said "yeah there is."

* - Mrs. Martins Office - *

Lydia and her mother are discussing Tracy who is eavesdropping outside the classroom. Her mother is convinced the girl suffers from a sleep disorder but Lydia believes something more is going on and points to the fact that Tracy coughed up feathers. Her mom says night terrors have reportedly caused people to do a lot stranger things than eating their pillows. Lydia wants to take Tracy out of school and talk to her but Natalie refuses saying that if the girl needs help they will get her professional help.

Lydia gets an idea about just what type of "professional" might help she also decided to discuss it with Ethan and see if he had any ideas as it was well know to the pack he would sometimes wake up from what could be considered night terrors and not really remembering what they were about.

* - Tracey's bed room at her house -*

For now Lydia and Deputy Parish had gone to her house to see what may be causing Tracy to have the Night Terrors she was having. Deputy Parrish checked the windows in Tracy's bedroom and found them to be secure with no sign of forced entry. Lydia examined a number of drawings of blackbirds and other dark objects decorating the walls. Parrish found the skylight is not sealed shut as Tracy believed and on the roof outside he finds a mound of dead, bloodied blackbirds and claw marks.

*- Back at school in the parking lot -*

Victoria Hale had somehow been roped into teaching drivers Ed maybe it was because she could keep herself calm under most circumstances and was also a qualified driving instructor. Currently she was in a car with Malia behind the wheel she was doing perfectly fine if the objective had been to knock over the pylons and the pedestrian dummies. AS she was driving she had a vision of the car going off the road into the woods she shock it off as she stopped in front of a school bus. Victoria got out of the car quickly even though she knew Malia's history she still didn't want to be in the car with her for awhile.

* - in the library -*

The pack had found a small corner of it and Stiles was showing them the speeding ticket and a copy of Theo's transfer paper and explaining how his Dada signature didn't match up. Ethan said "Ok so what when I signed the speeding ticket I got it didn't perfectly match my regular signature either. Does that mean I'm hiding something too?"

Stiles then said "I thought you were on my side."

Aiden then said "we are, we just don't trust him in a different way."

Scott said "how so?"

Ethan said "I want to know how he found out about us?"

Scott then said "you said someone escaped right?"

Ethan said "I guess so I just want to know who it was and if it's who I think it was."

Scott then said "fine do what you need to just don't kill him ok."

Ethan said "I hadn't planned on it and I'll keep Aiden from doing that too."

Aiden then said "I don't want to kill anyone either."

Stiles then said "so you want to find out more about him too."

Ethan said "no we want to know what he knows about us."

Aiden then added "and strike some fear into him."

Logan then said to them "be careful ok he hasn't been a werewolf that long."

Stiles then said "Look what if his parents turn out to be murdering psychos or something?"

Malia then said "don't forget mine are too the desert wolf and Peter Hale."

Aiden then said "and Isaac likes to keep bringing up that we are too."

Isaac then said "I haven't done that for a while now besides I've gotten to know you guys better over the summer."

Aiden then said "thanks," as him and Ethan put an arm around him.

Stiles left the library kind of disappointed that no one trusted him about Theo being up to no good although at least most of them were against Scott brining him into the pack so quickly. Plus Ethan and Aiden did say they wanted to know more about him to so that was step in the right direction for him at least. As he made his way out he saw Liam by his locker and pulled him aside and asked him for some help. Liam said ok but he needed to be back to meet with Masson to go over some stuff in the book he bought.

* - Mean while outside Tracy's house -*

Deputy Parish had said he would steak the place out to see if anyone came in or out during the night. Lydia said she would accompany him he declined the offer because she didn't owe her anything after all she had spent about three weeks with him looking over what they had translated so far of the bestiary to try and find out what he was with no success. Jeff and Logan had now taken it up as had Ethan and they were all comparing notes but still hadn't found anything to relate to Parish yet. Parish final agreed and said he'd take Medium Americano, black. He also asked "won't your boyfriend be jealous?"

Lydia then said "Aiden's not the jealous type. Ethan on the other hand is."

Parish then said "I pity anyone who tries to hit on Danny."

Lydia then said "apparently no one has but a guy did with Ethan and thankfully Danny talked him out of it."

* - in the woods -*

Stiles and Liam made their way on foot flowing Theo there after they had watched him play video games at his house for three hours. Unknown to them Ethan and Aiden had also been tracking them, their tracking skills had improved a lot since they had tailed Scott that one time after they had been marked by the demonic ninjas know as the Oni.

On the way Liam was telling Stiles how he had promised to work out with Masson and go over the book he had gotten with him. Stiles then said he should have him bring it to a pack meting sometime so they could compare notes on it. On their way through the woods Liam fell into a hole in the ground and dropped his phone well looking for it he found a silver leaf on a necklace in the hole.

They caught up to Theo and find him casting a single lily off a bridge into the water below. Stiles talked Liam trough using his ability to determine emotions from scent, chemo signals, and finds that Theo is grieving . Stiles realized that this is where Theo's sister, who got lost in the woods, died of exposure.

Stiles and Liam beat a hasty retreat but Theo catches up to them. He began to lay on the charm. Stiles showed him the handwriting samples from his father and says they were signed by two different people. Theo offers to give a DNA sample but Stiles points out he has nothing from fourth grade with which to compare it.

Theo tried charm them again saying he came back to Beacon Hills not just for Scott but for Stiles or someone like him. He needs someone good and loyal and willing to go to great lengths to protect his friends. Theo says he is meant to be part of this pack.

All through this Stiles was standing behind Liam either because he was sacred and wanted a werewolf in front of him or he figured he needed a head start and Liam could give a distraction if needed. During the last exchange Ethan and Aiden emerged from the shadows they had been hiding in so they were in full view of everyone.

Stiles then said "how long have you to been there."

Aiden then said "long enough to know when were needed."

Ethan then said "we wanted to find out some information of our own."

Stiles looked at them as he knew they meant business and walked away with Liam and said "just remember don't kill him."

Lima looked at him and was about to ask what it was about. Stiles then said apparently the alpha that bit him was the one they killed." Liam nodded as he had heard stories about him and also about him biting Logan.

Ethan and Aiden had grabbed Theo roughly and shoved him hard against a tree they also had dug the fingers in behind his coaler bone as Aiden then said "if you tell us what we want to know will let you go." Ethan then added "or we can do it another way but I've only ever done it once and if done wrong can be fatal."

Aiden looked at him and said "Ethan what are you thinking of?"

Ethan then said "well I went into yours and Danny's mind I think I can do it with him."

Theo growled at them as Ethan said "cute the young omega thinks he can take us on." Both their eyes glowed blue as Ethan said "has anyone ever told you what blue eyes on a werewolf mean?"

Theo shook his head and said no with much less confidence then before as he struggled against them." The twins tightened their grip on him as Aiden said "it means we killed someone innocent."

Aiden then said "it would be nothing for us to add another member to the pack we killed."

Ethan smiled at his brother and turned back to Theo and said "you think you're so smug because you survived and found out we killed your Alpha."

Theo then said "shouldn't you be Alphas then because you killed one?"

Ethan then said "that's for you to find out later if we let you in Scott's pack but for now I want details on how you were bitten and who told you the Alpha was dead?"

Theo then said "I already told you."

Aiden then dug deeper into him and said "yeah we herd but we want more." He then looked to Ethan as he held up one of Theo's hands "I'm forgetting again how many bones does the human hand have?"

Ethan replied "you can count them if you like."

Theo then said "Ow ok stop I don't remember much it was dark when I was told he was covered in blood."

Ethan then took his hand out of his collar bone and said "that's not good enough for me" as he pulled his head around well he stuck a knee into him. With his other hand he took out one claw and stuck it into his neck to read his thoughts and memories. Ethan saw flashes of him being bitten and flashes of who had told him. He pulled out his claw from his neck and wiped the blood off on Theo's shirt as he turned to Aiden and said "let him go. I've found out what we need."

Aiden then lessened his grip and held Theo's head back to the tree and said "consider this a warning not to ever mess with us." He then pulled out a claw and lightly scratched him across the top of his chest drawing some blood.

Ethan turned to him and said "what was that for?"

Aiden replied "Just striking fear into him of us, so who told him about us."

Ethan said "the scrawny 98 pound weakling member of the pack that ran off after we hurt him. I think he actually got killed by hunters soon after though."

Theo ran of sacred or at least he acted like he was.

* - meanwhile at Tracy's house -*

Tracy's dad hammered boards over the skylight in her bedroom. He then lefts saying he had to meet a client at the courthouse. Tracy turns out the light and goes to sleep.

* - back in the woods -*

Scott had pulled up beside the Jeep he noticed the twins' bikes there as well. Stiles and Liam can up first. Liam announced "I Fell in a hole" Stiles immediately went to start the jeep which didn't start. Stiles asked Liam to get in the driver's seat well he popped the hood. Ethan and Aiden then came up and Ethan then said "well Theo knows to fear us and I know he was telling the truth about the Alpha that bit him, plus I know who told him about us."

Stiles then said "and.." Aiden then said "I still think he needs to earn his way into the pack." Ethan nodded in agreement with his brother.

Stiles then went back to fixing the Jeep the twins said they would head for home unless they wanted them to stay. Neither Scott nor Stiles said anything any other way, so they took off for the McCall house.

Well Stiles was working on the Jeep Scott asked him "why don't you trust anyone?"

Stiles yelled back at him "BECAUSE YOU TRUST EVERYONE." He then banged his hand hard onto the engine of the Jeep. Scott noticed it was hurt badly and grabbed it and took some pain away well he gently put it back in place. Just then Liam turned the key again and the jeep roared to life. Stiles got into the Jeep well Liam ran back to the school to meet up with Mason.

* - back at Tracey's house -*

Parrish, on stake-out in front of Tracy's house, gets a text from Lydia saying she will be there at midnight. Unseen by the officer, Tracy stands outside his vehicle in the street.

* back at the school -*

Liam arrived to see Mason standing outside of the gym. He went up to him and said "do I need to get you watch."

Liam was about to apologize for being late when a wolf came up behind them and chased them into the school. Liam turned towards it at one point and growled at it as he shifted the wolf then ran off into the woods. Mason looked at him and said "that is so bad ass, It's awesome that my best friend is a werewolf." Liam smiled at him as he then told him why he was late.

* - Meanwhile at the McCall house -*

The twins had just come in and were flowed by Allison and Scott who went up to Scott's room to study. Logan was in the kitchen and asked them "so how did your little encounter with Theo go?" They looked at him as he said "Stiles sent me a text."

Ethan said "we found out he does share an Alpha with you."

Aiden then said "and made him fear us."

Logan then said "so he's still alive?" Ethan and Aiden nodded as they grabbed a slice of pizza that Logan had out on the breakfast bar.

Up in Scott's room Alison then said "so have you told anyone else then the class you wanted to go to UC Davis yet?"

Scott then said "no but I was going to tell Logan at some point."

Alison then said "good you'll make a great vet just like Logan ," she then took her top off to continue making out further. Scott reached for the lamp and knocked it to the floor well trying to turn it off.. Alison laughed as he picked it up.

* - Back at Tracey's house - *

Lydia had arrived with the coffee and the two sat and waited for something to happen. Lydia then apologized for waiting his time as nothing seemed to be happening at all.

* The dread doctors lair - *

Tracy woke to find herself on the floor in The Dread Doctors' lab. She tried to tell herself it's all a dream as the Surgeon, the Pathologist and the Geneticist surround her. They blur, like they are phasing in and out of reality.

She speaks to herself, saying she is still sleeping but the Surgeon said "no you are awakening" just before the other two grab her arms with clamps. She is forced to the floor and the Surgeon plunges a long-needled syringe device into her neck and injects her with silvery liquid. Tracy then remembers her night terrors with more clarity. Apparently she, not a blackbird, was knocking on the skylight. She also clawed her own locker at school. The Doctors let her go and she transforms into a werewolf and roars.

* - in stiles room -*

Stiles stood in front of his board of mystery and wrote Theo's name on it. His Dad came to the door and saw it and asked him about it and why Stiles wanted to presume him guilty. Stiles tell him he's just thinking he's guilty of something. His dad reminds him that he still needs proof and he can't just go on his thoughts alone. Stiles then said "most of the pack are unsure of him to for different reasons."

Stiles then looked over at his Dad and notice what was different about him he no longer had his wedding ring on. Stiles pointed that out to him and the Sheriff then said "look if your certain about Theo then you'll find something about him just be careful ok. I don't want this to end up like the time you locked Jackson in a prison van ok."

Stiles nodded and said "ok."

* - At Theo's house -*

With Stiles copies of the two different signatures in front of them, Theo confronts his parents. They seem terrified of him. He says they were supposed to practice to the point that the signature would be indistinguishable from the original. His father swears he practiced hundreds of times. His mother says she doubts that is true.

Theo says there is one way a false signature can be explained – it's not easy to write when one is wearing a cast. He produces a hammer, his father places his hand on the table and Theo brings the tool down on top of it.

* - in the woods later on that night -*

Logan had taken a walk to clear his head and think some stuff over mainly what Stiles had said earlier in the day and what Ethan and Aiden had told him as well. As he was walking he sensed he wasn't alone and saw Theo approaching him. Logan got to him quicker grabbed him by the throat and held him up against a tree and said "listen up you little shit you may have been friends with my brother before and we do share the same Alpha but that's all. If you don't earn your way into this pack by proving to the rest of us you deserve it then you better run."

Theo seemed to be frightened by him more than he was of the twins as Logan's eyes glowed a bright orange almost red in color as he tried to say ok. Logan said to him "Ok what?" He released his grip a little bit so Theo could talk easier Theo then said "just let me go ok and I'll do whatever you ask."

Logan nodded and put him back on the ground and said "good because you never mess with someone over six foot and I'm six two ok."

Theo nodded as he knew that sounded good and he wonder what exactly Logan was if he had eyes that dark almost like Scott's. Logan then said "I know you're wondering what I am it's all over your face I was almost a true Alpha and because I'm Scott's older brother I am an Alpha in this pack in many ways."

Theo gulped as he realized ok time for another plan to get at Scott.


	3. Chapter 3 - Dreamcatcher

Scott and Stiles were with the Sheriff well he was getting ready to go on a date. Meanwhile Donavan is being transferred with his lawyer e who was Tracey's father the girl who was having night terrors. Lydia still hadn't found a chance to talk to Ethan about her as he had been busy with Aiden finding out about Theo.

The Sherriff commented to himself that he should have gotten a hair cut as he was combing his hair well looking in a mirror he had in his office. Stiles said to Him "you should be glad you still have hair to cut at your age."

Scott then said to him "I think you look great," The Sheriff turned to him and said "why tank you son I should have had."

The Sheriff then started trying to undo his tie as he said "why am I doing this I can't do this." Stiles then said "wait Dad yes you can Beacon Hills will be fine if you take one night off ok, well you're with a woman or a man." He stopped him and said "it's a woman Stiles, "Stiles responded with Ok as he continued saying she was a very beautiful woman. Scott seemed to be thinking it might be his Mom and was wondering what she was up to right now especially when he said it was neither of their businesses who he was seeing.

On their way out of the Sheriff Station Donavan's Lawyer made a comment that the District Attorneys offer was pretty reasonable. Donavan stopped and wanted to know what it was. He got fairly agitated until Parish asked his Lawyer if his client would be a problem, he replied no and proceed to tell Donavan he was going to get 3 to 5 years he also told him he might be able to cut a deal to bring it down to 2 years instead. Donovan became more agitated and started screaming "Stilinski." The Sheriff, Scott, Logan and Stiles exited his office and Donovan threatened to kill him. The Sheriff said he's not shocked because Donovan's behavior was well documented in his "Anger Expression Inventory." Donovan's threats become more detailed as he explains how he plans to take a knife and stab the sheriff.

Stiles then said "Ok now do it again and this time do your best Christopher Walken impression." Logan smirked at that. Donavan rushed at him well Logan and Scott put a hand on Stiles to hold him back the deputies were also holding Donavan back. After they left Stiles explained to Scott and Logan what an Anger Expression Inventory was and that it was part of the entrance to be a police officer. Logan jokingly said "maybe we should have given one of those to Liam or maybe Ethan and Aiden."

Scott then jokingly said "or you?"

Logan replied "very funny Scotty keep that up and I will resort to a name you don't like."

Scott rolled his eyes and said "what are you going to call me Lobito again?"

Logan said "maybe." Scott looked at him and rolled his eyes as Logan smiled at him.

*– In a prsonor Trasport Van -*

Mr. Stewart chastised Donovan for threatening the Sheriff in front of the entire department and his son. He says to him that he will now be lucky if they can get him out of jail within three to five decades.

The driver of the van began to stiffen up. He was having trouble focusing and the prisoner transport van began to accelerate through the Beacon Hills Warehouse district. The driver believes he is having a heart attack. Stewart attempts to take the wheel and reach his foot over to apply the brake. The van careens into the concrete walls of the tunnel-like viaduct, throwing up sparks.

Claws, dripping a clear viscous fluid, puncture the top of the van. Once Stewart manages to stop the van under the bridge they hear something moving around on the roof. Stewart is surprised to see his daughter standing next to the driver's side window.

Tracy breaks the window and kills the driver. Blood sprays into her father's face. The officer in the back of the van with Donovan begins firing his shotgun at her.

Donovan escapes out the back of the vehicle and runs away. The officer tries to follow but is pulled back inside the van.

Stewart, covered in blood, stumbles out of the van. His daughter is standing nearby and says she'll never let anything happen to him "ever again." Her eyes glow yellow and snarls.

* -in an alley near by -*

Donavan had run into an alley to get away from everything he could hear growling and screaming well Tracey killed her father (Donavan's Lawyer Mr. Stewart). Well he was hiding there he looked he see one of the Dread Doctors, The Surgeon, standing in front of him, he tried to run but was held back by another of them , The Pathologist. The Surgeon then pushes a complicated drill device to the side of Donovan's head and turns it on. The drill bit enters his skull and a silvery liquid covers his eye.

* - At the McCall house -*

Mike and Dylan were hanging out doing their homework along with Jake and Drew, Dylan's older brothers, Isaac, Ethan and Aiden were also with them. It was quit night in for them yeah they knew something was going on in town but they still had to keep up their school work and stuff.

* - outside the Sheriff station -*

Stiles was trying to start the jeep and was having trouble with it. It seemed to be acting up more than it used to. Scott and Logan both looked at Stiles as he said "its anxiety." They looked at him as if they didn't know what he was talking about He then said "its chemo signals ok I know how you all monitor my emotional sate." Logan replied "yeah well it's kind of a hazard of being around werewolves we pick up on that stuff."

Stiles then banged the jeep hard and Scott asked him "are you ok?" Stiles then said "alright" as he reached into his pocket for his phone and he showed them something Braden had sent him, about the desert wolf it was some crime scene photos Scott and Logan both looked at it well Stiles told them it was the first information she had found in months. Both their reactions were "the desert wolf did this?" Stiles then talked about how it was feeling like pulling on a thread that was unravelling too much. Scott told him to just stop then. Stiles replied "it's not my choice." He then tried the jeep again and it roared to life.

* - in a parking lot on the edge of Town -*

Lydia and Allison had brought Malia there to help her learn to drive they had at one point asked Logan or Jeff to help out but none of them seemed to be in the mood to help out or had other things they needed to check on. Allison then tells her to put her hands on ten and two after Malia had finished adjusting the mirrors. Lydia corrected her saying that the new position is now nine and three because of airbags breaking peoples thumbs when they deploy. Malia then pointed out that she could heal from that, Allison reminded her that it's not always something you want to admit to everyone. Lydia also said that she may need to save her strength.

Malia gripped the wheel tightly and briefly flashed back to when she was in the accident when she was little with her family. Malia was swerving slowly back and forth across the deserted road until she goes off the road and heads directly for a tree. The car's Pre-Collision Systems Alert began to beep and Lydia yells for her to turn the wheel. Malia does it, barely missing the tree, and keeps turning it putting the car into a lazy doughnut pattern in the middle of the road. Lydia says Malia should push a little harder on the gas. She does and the car careens down the street.

Malia asked where they're going and Lydia suggests the school so they can practice parking in the lot there. Looking around, Allison realized they are heading away from the school and toward downtown. She asks if they should do a u-turn. Lydia senses something and says no they should keep going. They continue on and pull up to the bloody prisoner transport van.

Soon after the Sheriff and several deputies arrived as did Stiles, Scott and Logan. The sheriff asked Scott if Donavan could be a werewolf who replied "no."

Stiles then said "don't forget some werewolves can hide their sent."

Logan said "yeah but sometimes you cab still catch something if you know what to look for. I know me Jeff and Ethan could tell Danford Prep had one on their team."

The Sheriff then said to him "so do you smell anything?"

Logan then said "nothing other then what's in front of us right now."

The Sheriff then gave a radio to Scott and told him to keep it on channel 2 and find Donavan if he can just in case he was something supernatural. Scott picked out Donavan's sent as did Logan who stayed back just in case something else happened. Scott's eyes glowed red as he left. Logan caught something as the wind changed direction and looked up above them his eyes glowed orangey red as he saw something moving in the shadows above him. Just then Scott called back saying he found Donavan and he was repeating a name over and over again. Stile asked him if it was Theo. Scott replied back "no it's Tracey?"

Lydia then said to herself "Tracy Stewart." Logan looked at her and walked over was that the girl you talked mo Ethan about?" Lydia nodded.

* - The next day at school -*

The pack sat in a corner of the library well Lydia explained to Malia, Stiles, Liam, Scott, Isaac, Mike , Allison, Ethan, Danny, Aiden, Logan, Jeff along with Teagan and Masson, all about Tracey and her night terrors. Ethan then said "man and I thought I had it rough at least I don't wake up on the floor when I have one."

Aiden put an arm around him and said "you do sometimes if you fall out of bed."

Ethan said "yeah I guess I do I haven't done that for a while now. I usually just get a cup of tea or some water before going back to bed."

Liam smiled to himself as he had started doing that to after he had trouble sleeping one time during the summer at Scott's house and woke up to se Ethan in the kitchen. Liam still hadn't told anyone else about his nightmares other then Ethan but he was starting to fell better about them now.

Stiles then said "it seems almost like she's a night terror herself now and right now she's missing and no one can find her."

Scott then said "look we're all tired and miserable."

Masson then looked over at Teagan and said "are you ok you seem a bit off today?"

Teagan then said "yeah I think so I'm just a little tired I had along shift and had just come in when Jeff told me about the pack meeting."

Masson then said "so you're not being affected by any of this stuff then?"

Teagan then said "I'm not sure something feels odd to me and I can't place it."

Logan and Jeff looked over to him and wondered the same thing about their friend he did seem off to them the last couple of days, but at the same time he had been working a lot of late nights.

Stiles looked over to them and said "what are you guys on about we have a serious problem."

Teagan then said "I've just had a few late night shifts ok and I'm kind of tired that's all, I'm just worried I don't want to see any of you guys end up in the hospital." Teagan then said "still it could be worse you could have found out that your best friend died after some freak accident where fake difib paddles were swapped with real ones."

Jeff then said "yeah I never want to go through that again." Scott nodded as he remembered the time it had happened to him as well although it was different circumstances.

Scott then said "look we should be able to find Tracey after all she is a lone werewolf." Malia then said "don't forget she's also a serial killing werewolf too." Stiles then said "except she's only killed one person so far."

Malia then asked "when we find her do we kill her?" The others all looked at her as if to say no. Aiden was at the same time thinking maybe they might have to.

* The Sheriff station -*

Sitting in the jail cell, Donovan says he wants his lawyer. The Sheriff points out that his lawyer is dead and Donovan says he wants a new one. Stilinski tries to get the boy to tell them what he saw no matter how unbelievable it might sound. Donovan mocks his tone saying it makes him seem like he really wants to help. He is then struck with a pain in his head that takes his breath away. When he recovers, he again requests a new lawyer.

Jordan Parrish reports that they've traced Tracy's whereabouts after the van crash. She was in the hospital killing her physiatrist. Stilinski says he should let Scott know but tell him not to get into yet. Parrish suggests they put him on the payroll.

*- back at the high school -*

When he found a quite moment away from the others Stiles showed Malia the pictures of the Desert Wolf's victims. She seemed unfazed. Stiles told that Braden said they were really bad guys. Malia replied that they must have deserved it and that they now know that her mother is good at her job.

* - A.P. Biology Class room -*

Meanwhile in A.P. Biology Mrs. Finch returns Scott's test on DNA & RNA structure in AP Biology, he had scored an 86. The teacher seemed proud and asks Scott to lead the review on the previous night's reading assignment. Liam showed up outside the door and motioned for Scott to come out in the hall. After some hesitation and some confusion on the part of his teacher, Scott motions to his ear, telling Liam to just say what he wants and Scott's werewolf hearing will pick it up.

Liam explains that Tracy is currently at the school in Mrs. Hale's history class.

* - In the history class room -*

Tracy griped the sides of her desk tightly and her eyes glowed yellow. Tracy doesn't actually see the classroom. In her eyes, the room is empty and darkened. She grips the desk so tightly it breaks. Hayden Romero is sitting next to her and asks if she is alright. She notices that Tracy is barefoot. The fire alarm sounds and Mrs. Hale manages the calm exodus of the students saying it is probably a drill. Hayden stands and tells Tracy they need to leave.

Scott and Liam arrived at the classroom Tracey however saw them as the Dread Doctors and grabbed Hayden's arm. Scott and Liam tried to talk to Tracey but she couldn't seem to hear or see them as Hayden's arm starts to bleed she says "They're coming." She let go of Hayden and said "they're coming for all of us."

* the hall way outside of the class room -*

Scott got Logan, Jeff and Teagan to help him get Tracey out of the school and to Dr. Deaton's office. Hayden asked Liam if he knew where they were talking her he said the hospital even though he knew it was most likely the vet clinic.

Hayden went to the bathroom to wash the blood off of her arm but didn't find a source of it she seemed to be puzzled by it.

A little while later Isaac, Ethan, Aiden, Danny, Allison and Lydia caught up with Liam and he filled them in on had happened with Tracey and how Scott and the others had taken her to Deaton's office. Danny then said "if Tracey is a werewolf wouldn't someone have to be her Alpha?"

Ethan then said "probably, but I doubt she was bitten by the same one as Logan and Theo."

Allison then asked "what makes you say that?"

Ethan replied "she doesn't smell the same, it's a werewolf thing you can pick out the smell of someone from your pack or with the same Alpha if their bitten." Liam then smelled himself as Ethan said "you have some of Scott's sent just like how Isaac has some of Derek's."

Mike walked over to them as his locker was nearby and said "what about asking Satomi if she know about Tracey?" Allison then said "god Idea but how do we find her?"

Liam then said "we could always ask Brett." Mike, Ethan, Aiden, Danny and Mason all said they would go with them. Well Lydia, Isaac and Allison went to see what clues they could find at Tracey's house. For the moment they decided to leave the Hale boys out of it as they didn't always include them in on all of the pack stuff all the time plus they didn't ant to cause to much trouble with their Mother unless they had to.

* The practice field at Devenford Prep -*

The six of them arrived at Devenford Prep Danny had driven Liam, Masson, Mike, and himself there well the twins took their bikes. Liam led them towards the practice field where Brett had said he would be. When thy got there they saw him practicing Lacrosse without a shirt on Masson was in love with him more than ever and elbowed Ethan who said "he's ok but I like my Hawaiian an boyfriend better."

Danny smiled back at him and put an arm around him and said "and I like my werewolf boyfriend just as much as he likes me."

Mason then said as he was looking at Brett practicing shirtless "so do all werewolves look like him and you guys?"

Aiden said "not really moist of us don't really work out at all, we do because we like to and so do Scott and Logan."

Mike then asked "what about Jeff?"

Ethan replied "Logan makes him, but he likes it, it helps keep him calm."

Just then Brett walked over to them and asked them what they wanted to talk about. First they asked him if he knew if Satomi had bitten anyone. Brett said that she hadn't for awhile and was keeping a low profile after most of her pack was killed by assassins he also reminded them that him and his sister were both born werewolves. Masson then pulled out a picture of Tracey that Stiles had given them. Brett looked at it and didn't recognise her Liam however recognised a silver necklace as one he had seen in the hole he fell in well he was in the woods when he and Stiles had tracked Theo a couple nights before.

* - At the vet Clinic - *

Deaton and Doctor Mathews were both examining Tracey they said her pupils were normal and her heart rate was 250. They also found evidence of some sort of skin graft on her right shoulder that looked like she had been scratching at it. They also couldn't figure out the silvery stuff that dripped from her mouth. Deaton said it almost looked like Mercury. Malia asked "so can you just give her something to kill her then?"

Deaton then said "that's against my code of ethics. The only time I've ever heard of an emissary breaking that was when Ethan and Aiden told me about the one from their old pack." Scott then said "we're not going to kill her." Stiles then said "maybe we might have to."

Deaton then said "we can always take some precautions," as he threw some mountain ash in the air to make a circle around them. Malia tied to put a hand across the beerier. Dr. Mathews then said "mountain ash acts as a beerier for supernatural creatures. Only a few of us can cross it."

Teagan was just near the edge of it and could feel something he wasn't really sure what it was. His mind flashed back to a time when he was alone with Dr. Mathews and he had pointed to a vile of mountain ash and it felt odd to him when he had picked it up. Even now being in a ring of it he was feeling uneasy about something.

* - Tracey's house -*

Lydia, Allison and Isaac had arrived thee and went into her room well they wert her Lydia said she had a felling about something. Isaac then said "don't those usually lead to us finding a dead body somewhere?"

Allison then said "hopefully that's not the case this time."

They looked around the room for anything that might give them a clue Isaac picked up a Dreamcatcher and said "Logan has one of these he said Jeff gave it to him and it's supposed to filter your dreams and the bad ones get stuck in it until the sunlight hits them in the morning."

Lydia then said "that's an interesting legend."

Alison then said "Jeff is part Native American right?"

Isaac replied "yeah and so are Scott, Mike and Logan too."

Lydia then said "really I would have thought they were all Spanish."

Isaac then said "Scott and Logan are from their Mom's side but there dad's mother was cousins with Jeff's mother."

Lydia noticed there was a card inside the box it was in that said " _it only works if you believe it_." Lydia then explained that Tracey may have something called "homicidal somnambulism" which has caused people to kill their entire families while asleep.

Isaac then said "it's a good thing Ethan doesn't have that."

Allison then said "he just has nightmares that wake him up at night sometimes though right?"

Isaac said "yeah but Aiden says he sometimes shifts in his sleep if he has one. I think Danny's seen him do that a few times too."

* - back at the vet clinic -*

Deaton and Dr. Mathews decided to run some test on Tracey to see if they could figure out what she was as they weren't quite sure. Deaton tied to cut her with a scalpel but the blade broke and the skin remained unharmed. Dr, Mathews was about to try something when he noticed something was moving around inside her specifically her back. They turned her over and her spine seemed to be moving around inside of her.

Just then Scott and Logan got a text from their Mom explaining that the driver of the prison transport van didn't have a heart attack or a stroke. He was temporarily paralyzed. Stiles realized what type of creature Tracy has become just as the skin of her back breaks open and a boney tail flips out and begins to flop around striking each of them.

Once everyone was paralyzed by her venom, Tracy ran out the door, right through the mountain ash barrier which had no effect on her. Once she is gone Scott and Stiles point out that Tracy wasn't a werewolf, she was a Kanima.

Deaton said he doesn't know how Tracy got through the Mountain Ash barrier because "it's a barrier no supernatural creature should be able to cross." Stiles points out that Scott did it. Scott replied taht he only did it once and it "almost killed" him.

Malia begins to panic. Scott tells her they'll be fine. Deaton urges each of them to concentrate, he told Malia, Logan, Jeff and Scott to focus on healing to free themselves of the Kanima venom. He told them focus on a single part of their body and try to move it, Malia was the first to manage it and seemed to recover very quickly once she begin to move. She took off after Tracy. Logan was getting back to his feet faster as he had hit his head on something when he went down plus he had managed to twist his bad ankle as well. Once he had gotten up he took off in his car to find where Tracey had gone.

* - in the woods -*

Brett, Mike, Mason, Danny, Liam, Ethan and Aiden were searching for the hole that Liam had fallen into the other night. Mason managed to find one by falling into it but didn't see anything in it. Masson examined it well Ethan and Bret determined that Tracy was probably buried there at some point. Liam then said "I think I fell in a different one closer to the bridge." Brett then said "so if Tracy didn't' come out of this one then who did?"

* - back at Tracey's house - *

Allison pointed out that if Tracey has been killing people who tried to help her then she might not be awake. Lydia then said that her Mother might be the next victim because she tried to help her. She sent her at texted and found out she was at the Sheriff's station on date with the Sheriff.

* - The Sheriff Station -*

Sheriff Stilinski is apologising for having to cancel the previous nights date well the two of them walked into the office, The Sheriff had needed to pick something up before they went on tonight's. Well he was walking to his office he noticed a female deputy called Clark lying with their head down on a desk. When he asked her what's wrong and she said they couldn't move. Mrs. Martin looked around the room and saw there were others like the one nearby them. Also a clear viscous liquid dripped from the ceiling onto a desk lamp.

Allison, Isaac and Lydia burst into the room and said that Tracey was coming for Mr. Martin. They head a rattling growl and looked up. Tracy was stuck to the ceiling upside down. She was only partially transformed with the tell-tale spots running up one side of her face and one arm. Her Kanima tail whipped back and forth. She leapt down and attacked managing to paralyze the sheriff and knock his gun away.

Logan arrived just ahead of Malia with some sort of weapon with a blade on it, it resembled a bow staff but with a lethal looking blade on it, and managed to avoid Tracy's tail. Lydia yelled for her mother to run drawing Tracy's attention. The Kanima spun around and stabbed Lydia deep in the side with her tail. Logan leapt up on a desk. Tracy moved into her spin attack again. Logan leapt again, landed and cut off her tail with the bladed weapons he had. Tracy fled as she looked to see Logan standing reedy to fight her again.

* - back at the vet clinic -*

Theo had arrived to see if there was anyway he could help. Scott asked him how he had found him and he replied "well I knew you worked her so I figured I'd give it a try."

He then said "Look I found out about Tracey and I want to help save her you don't have to make me a member of your pack. I'll wait until your all reedy after a couple of talks with some of them I kind of realised I can't just show up and be in it." He looked around and notice Logan, Ethan and Aiden weren't there at that moment and seemed almost relived by that as they had threatened him in various ways.

* At the sheriff station -*

Allison was applying pressure to Lydia's wound well Logan was checking to see if the others were ok, as Malia had just come in. Logan looked at her and said "I took a short cut." Allison then said they needed to find Tracey as she thinks she's still asleep and that she had Mrs Martin in the basement. Malia ran down there to see if she can wake her up somehow.

In the basement Malia and Tracy fought each other Malia managed to avoid Tracey's venoms claws and pine her to the floor with a knee to her throat. Once she was incapacitated Tracey begin to wake up and Malia let her go.

Suddenly, The Surgeon appeared and injected something into Tracy's neck. Silvery fluid began to pour from her mouth. The Pathologist grabbed Malia and pined her to the wall. The Surgeon said as he looked at Tracy, "Her condition is terminal." The Doctors walked away and phased out as Malia watched.


	4. Chapter 4 - Condition Terminal

Parish was lining on his couch in his living room flipping a playing card, it featured the queen of diamonds and the picture looked somewhat like Lydia. Well he was lying there he remembered when him and Lydia along with Aiden were exploring his supernatural nature; he asked her if she was going to do a magic trick. Lydia told him that they wanted to experiment on him with fire. Lydia pulled out a small disposable lighter and reminded him that he walked away from a police car that had been set on fire. Parish had joked that he had to pay for the uniform. Aiden joked back that Hague should have had to pay for it. They all laughed at that as he had been the one that started the fire.

Parish then said that he remembered a trick with a lighter in the movie Lawrence of Arabia. Lydia told him that the trick in the film was "not minding "the flame.

Aiden then added "That's what most things with the supernatural are not thinking what is happening to you and just letting go sometimes."

Parish held out his hand and Lydia held the flame from the lighter under his palm. At first parish pulled it back and could feel the heat from it and pulled back.

Aiden then said "Ok try it again but this time don't think about the flame."

Parish held his hand out again and this time the flame rose higher almost burring Lydia's figure before she dropped it. Parish then looked at his hand and it had ash on it he wiped it back and there was nothing.

Lydia the asked what he was thinking about, Parish then related a recurring dream he's been having for 6 months in which he is walking in the woods carrying a badly burned body toward a giant stump. Lydia recognizes that it's the Nemeton and explains that the druid power center is probably what drew Parrish to town in the first place. Aiden seeing how he was confused said "it a "Beacon for supernatural creatures" and says "It might even make them more powerful." Lydia looked at him as he said "what I pay attention when Ethan is talking to you guys about this stuff. I may not be able to read archaic Latin being dyslexic but I do follow along when you making your notes and stuff about translations."

Lydia then asked him if he had remembered anything else Parish said he hadn't. Lydia then said "maybe we should talk to the reoccurring dreams expert." Aiden then said "Yeah maybe we should talk to Ethan he might be able to figure something out."

Back on his sofa, he does the one trick he knows. He flipped the queen of diamonds and a black burned smudge appeared on her face. He flipped the card again and the smudge disappeared. He slid the card to the side revealing two cards, one with the smudge one without.

He remembered the rest of the dream. He and the Nemeton are on fire and there are burning bodies piled up all around the stump.

* the Sheriff station -*

Scott, Styles, Theo, Jeff, Deaton and Mathews had all just arrived. Scott rushed to see if the Sheriff was ok. Stiles saw that Lydia was down and Allison was applying peruse to the wound on her. He was just standing and hesitating well Theo ran into the room and took his belt off to use as a tourniquet on Lydia's wounds.

Deaton mean while had seen something and called Scott over to show him Tracey's tail. He threw his coat over it to hide it from anyone else. Dr. Mathews wonder who or what had cut the tail off of a Kanima.

Just then Natalie Martin who had hidden down in the basement when she was told to get out of the way came up and saw Lydia and was starting to freak out. Just the Logan cam up and said "um guys you um need to come downstairs."

They all came down and saw Malia beside Tracey's body and she was telling them it wasn't her fault. Logan then said "it doesn't look like you did either. She was trying to tell them about some people with masks and a weapon they had. Logan could tell she was in shock and told Stiles to help her out. Deaton and Mathews noticed that Tracey hadn't turned back to human as what usually happens when a supernatural creature dies. Deaton pointed it out to the Sheriff who didn't want them to tamper with a crime scene, Mathews responded with "then you better be ready to answer a whole lot of questions to the public," Jeff then added "yeah I can see them sharpening pitch forks and gathering guns right now." The Sherriff then said "fine take her, I guess I'm going to have to delete some security footage again." Most of them all knew the reason why he had done it before it was to cover up for Stiles leading the Oni into the station to attack everyone.

* - The Dread Doctor's lair -*

They had taken Donavan from his cell earlier after they had dealt with Tracey. They now had him took turns examining his head and mouth. The Surgeon says "His condition looks promising." The Geneticist began pulling out Donovan's teeth. His gums welled up with blood. It smeared across his face in a grotesque parody of clown makeup. Suddenly new, sharp, needle-like teeth begin to grow double rows.

* - Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital -*

Lydia was being wheeled down the hall way to an empty room well her mother was trying to keep her calm/ Lydia was trying to warn her that she couldn't tell anyone about what had happened. Her mother replied back that all she saw was some lunatic girl trying to kill everyone.

Just then Ethan, Aiden and Liam arrived to fill Scott in about the holes they had found.

Aiden excused himself to go and see Lydia. He looked at her and said "I'm not sure if I should leave you alone anymore."

Lydia laughed and said "I like it when you worry about me but I can take care of myself."

Aiden then held her hand and took some pain from her and said "I know I just don't like seeing people I care about hurt."

Melissa then came over to the rest of the pack and told them what was going on and asked them if there was anything she needed to know. Allison told her that she got cut by Tracey's tail. She also noticed that Logan had some blood on his shirt and the back of his neck. She asked him if he was ok. He replied "yeah I'm ok I just hit my head when I was scratched by Tracey."

Melissa then looked at him and said "let me take a look at it,"

Logan looked at her and said "ok mommy."

Melissa laughed and said as she looked through his hair "well it looks like you have a bit of a bump but you look fine know."

Stiles then said "maybe you should run some tests on him just in case."

Logan said "oh hell no all I want to do is go home and have a nice hot shower and change."

Mellissa then said "if you want I can get you some scrubs and you can have it here."

Logan replied "yeah I guess I shouldn't walk around the hospital with blood on me." Logan then followed her to one of the locker rooms where she got him some scrubs and set him up with a shower.

Once Logan returned Malia pointed hat Tracey wasn't there only concern reminding them all about the guys in the masks, she seemed to look like they didn't believe her about them.

Meanwhile Melissa had gone to take Lydia into surgery. When she got to her room she said to Aiden "sorry but I need to kick you out for a little bit ok but I think the others have some stuff to talk about."

In the operating room, Melissa asked Lydia to start counting backwards as the anesthesia began to take effect. As she was beginning to lose consciousness, Lydia saw the regular doctors and nurses phase into the Dread Doctors and back again. She was almost out of it and stopped counting. The Surgeon tells her to "keep counting" as The Dread Doctors crowd around her.

* - Stiles room -*

On the Plexiglas board he had in his room Stiles wrote the word "masked" and also "Tracey Stewart", Malia was with him and saw he had also written "who is the desert wolf?" She then got up and erased it to say yeah I don't care about that right now.

* the McCall house -*

Logan, Ethan, Aiden, Isaac, Mike, Scott and Allison all arrived back there after leaving the hospital. Danny had said he was coming over as well as was Teagan. Logan had gone upstairs to change and then put his stuff in the wash. He came down just as Danny and Teagan knocked at the door he let them in as he was pulling on a muscle shirt that matched the pajama paints he had on. Teagan then said "so I here you had a rough night so I came brining beer."

Logan smiled as he said "thanks yeah it was a bit rough at least I didn't need stitches though."

Teagan replied "yeah your Mom told me when she saw me heading out. Oh by the way she told me to say that Lydia was doing fine."

Aiden looked up and said "thanks" as Danny took a seat next to Ethan and said "so hw about you?"

Ethan said "yeah it's been a bit odd tonight we found a bunch of holes in the woods that people have climbed out of."

Danny then said "so are there like hole dwelling people now or something?"

Ethan replied "I don't know were trying to figure it out still."

Logan then opened a beer and asked the others if they wanted one. Ethan and Aiden grabbed one as Isaac said "I'm not really in the mood." Teagan then said "so I take it the werewolves will usaaly drink every now and then."

Danny said "yeah Melissa doesn't really care too much."

Mike then said "yeah she's even cool if I have one but not on school nights."

Logan then said "Mike and Isaac are the well behaved ones in the pack."

Well the others were downstairs Allison and Scott were upstairs as she was using his bathroom to clean off Lydia's blood from her hands. Well she was in there Scott embraced her from behind and kissed her. Just then they herd Logan call them down as Deaton, Dr, Mathews and Jeff had arrived and needed to tell them all some things.

Once they came down they all gathered around the table where Deaton had laid out some jars of things he had brought with him. He first picked up a jar with the glowing power – absorbing creature and described it as "a werewolf with the talons of an Eagle. He then said "we think it may be a shape shifter known in eastern mythology as a Garuda."

Dr. Mathews then pointed out another jar and said "these were Tracey's claws the odd thing is there werewolf claws and not Kanima one like we expected. However she has the scales and venom of one."

Deaton then said "and this is particularly terrifying but even more concerning was that she was able to get past the mountain ash."

Logan then said "I thought I broke it when I hit my head on the cart."

Deaton then said "actually she may have done it just as you did that otherwise you couldn't have as a line of mountain ash isn't that easy for a werewolf to break."

Dr. Mathews then turned to him and sake "how's' the head by the way?"

Logan said "I'm fine my Mom took a look at it and I had a shower at the hospital before coming home. I just have a bit of a bump but it doesn't hurt anymore."

Ethan then said "so if she could cross a lone of Mountain ash then that means she's not like us right?"

Deaton then said "exactly she some sort of non – supernatural werewolf – Kanima hybrid that was neither born nor bitten."

Aiden then said "hunters, werewolves and other stuff I can deal with but why would someone want to create something like that?"

Dr. Mathews said "that's something Deaton and I are going to figure out in the mean time Logan and Jeff can run the clinic."

Jeff said "yeah that should be fine as long as we don't need to deal with wolfsbane or mountain ash."

Aiden then asked "so what about the holes in the woods."

Deaton then said "they may be part of some sort of incubation process that these creatures have to go through."

Dr. Mathews then said "we think someone is trying to use since to create the super natural or at least blurring the lines between the two of them."

Deaton then said "the best advice I can give to you all right now is to protect your friends right now."

Scott then said "what about people like Tracey?"

Both emissaries looked at each other as Deaton said as he turned back to them and said "we don't have an answer for thath."

Danny then said "should we be scared by that because it makes me as worried as I was when the dead pool list came out."

Dr. Mathews tn said "we've lived in a world of the supernatural for a long time but were still doctors, still men of since. When something like this happens it rattles the foundations of everything you believe, Something like this shakes you to the core,."

Danny thn said "kind of like finding out your boyfriend is a werewolf and was once here to kill you."

Ethan looked at him and said "I never wanted to kill, you." He then looked at Danny with sad puppy dog eyes. Danny looked back at him and said "I hate when you do that. You know I can't resist that look."

Deaton then said "It's a bit like that the rules have changed somehow or someone is manipulating them."

*- Back in the Hospital -*

Lydia woke up hearing martial arts fighting on the TV and rolled over to see Parish sitting on her bed. She then asked if he knew how to do that as she indicted to the TV. Parish replied that he knew some jiu – jitsu as part of his CQC or Close Quarters Combat training from the Army. Lydia then said "Do you think you could teach me. Logan didn't really want to as he was worried about me getting hurt as there pretty rough being werewolves."

Parish agreed and said he would as soon as she was out of the hospital.

* the next day at the high school _*

Scott was in AP biology not paying 100 percent attention to what the teacher was saying. She had drawn colorful representations of DNA monocles on the board and asked the call "if 99,9 % of our DNA sequence is the same as other humans, what could account for the missing 0.1 % defence?" Theo gave the answer of "nucleotides".

Scoot had meanwhile been writing out his own formula starting with the blue glowing creature that he had listed as Belasko and wrote talons next to him next he had Tracy with Kanima and Wolf next to her name.

Allison the asked if there can be more than one species in the same DNA. The teacher replied "no but there can be multiple sets of DNA in the same individual which we call a Chimera." She then asked if anyone knew what that was. Sydney then read off an answer about it being a Greek myth term describing an animal that was a lion with the body of a goat and the tail of a snake from Wikipedia on her phone which didn't impress the teacher much.

She then asked who had done the reading from the night before. Scott admitted he hadn't gotten to it and she was disappointed in him. She then handed out to a couple students a form for them to drop the class and put the rest on her desk and said "if anyone else would like to drop this class the forms are here." Scott thought for a few seconds and garbed one , again the teacher seemed to be disappointed in him as he had actually done pretty well on the test she had given them.

* The Sheriffs station -*

Deputy Clark was showing the Sheriff footage from the jail cell from the night of Tracy's attack. The video goes grainy and cuts out for a second and when it resumes, Donovan is no longer inside the cell. The sheriff points out that it is her day off but Clark says she heard Donovan's threats against his life and won't rest until he's caught. The sheriff believes Donovan is on the run somewhere.

* - in the Dread Doctors lair -*

Donovan is still strapped to the table in the Dread Doctor's lair. Theo entered and explained that Donovan is lucky "they are allowing me to talk to you" he says "they don't usually do that. I don't have much time these guys, they believe in numbers and results." He then said the Doctors will weigh the pros and cons and decide pretty quickly if Donovan will live or die.

Theo held up a folder and says it is Donovan's "psych evaluation" from when he applied to be a deputy sheriff. He informed him that it includes a multiphase personality inventory which is a test that assesses abnormal behavior. He continued that it is supposed to indicate if a subject is lying or being defensive or is a "total psycho." Theo says Donovan scored high on the "Psychopathic Deviate scale." He also indicates that Donovan's "Anger Expression Inventory" resulted in a finding that he is "not suitable for law enforcement."

Theo then expressed sympathy and talks about how unfair it is that Donovan can't be a cop like his dad but says the young man now has something better. He told him that he now has power, more specifically he has strength, speed and heightened senses."

Donovan suggests that instead of going after Sheriff Stilinski directly that Donovan should inflict real and long-lasting, soul-crushing pain by going after those Stilinski loves the most.

* - Back at the school -*

Stiles and Aiden arrived at the Library saying that they couldn't get in to see Lydia as she was in the ICU and it was family only. Melissa and Teagan had both said they wished they could have let them in but they didn't want to get anyone in trouble.

Allison had brought in another copy of the blistery that her, Lydia and Ethan had been working on , Jeff and Logan had been helping out a bit as well they were in town and were away at school. She flipped through the pages and came across one of a berserker fighting a Viking. Scott explained to them that they were looking for a Chimera which he described as a creature made of incongruous parts.

* - At the hospital -*

A patient was screaming in agony and had a wound that was oozing on his arm. Both Melisa and Teagan decided it was best to call in the pack to see if they could help.

* at a club -*

Masson had talked Liam into coming to a club as his wing man for the night. It was new one in the warehouse district that had just popped up and he wanted to see what it was like. Someone from school had agreed to let him in. When they arrived Liam found out that that someone was Hayden Romero and she didn't want to let Liam in until after Masson had given her fifty bucks.

When they got in inside the club which was called Sinema Electro House pumped while scantily clad dancers gyrated on lighted platforms. Liam commented that they "don't look old enough to be here."

He then saw Danny and Ethan in one part and looked over and saw a shirtless Brett dancing with a girl. He then asked Masson "is this place mixed? " He then noticed Bret was now with some guy well Mason rippled "ish"

Ethan and Danny walked over to them. Ethan leaned over and said "don't worry I won't tell anyone."

Liam then asked "so have you been here before?"

Ethan said "nah we usually go to the jungle but this place opened and it's closer so we thought we'd give it a try. So are you here to be awing man?"

Liam nodded as he said "yeah I'm just not sure what to make of this place."

Ethan said "yeah it's a bit wild for my taste."

* back at the school -*

Stiles had fallen asleep doing some research. Malia sat there clicking her pen over and over again. She thought back to what she had seen the doctors do to Tracy and suddenly decided to go. She tried to wake Stiles up but he's' still out of it.

*- back at the club -*

Hayden was getting a fresh try of drinks from the bar. Before she can take them, the bartender drinks one. Hayden reminded him that she has to pay for them herself if she doesn't sell them. He doesn't care and takes another. She tells the bartender to keep getting drunk as usual. He held out his hand to show how steady it is. Hayden walked away and said "I'm never going to make enough." Liam watched Brett, Ethan, Danny and Mason drank. He could sense something in the bar. His senses heighted and he heard the tap, tap, tap of someone's shoes.

*- at the hospital -*

Scott, Alison and Aiden arrived and Melissa and Teagan brought them up to speed they told her that Jeff and Logan had taken Mike home and were going through some things there. Liam's Step Dad Dr. Geyer told them that he was going to get an anesthesiologist specializing in acute pain before Teagan and Melissa had suggested something else. They led them to a room where the patient was screaming in pain despite having an IV of Morphine. Scott then said "I might be able to help." Both he and Aiden took one of the kids arms and black lines run up their arms as they take some pain from him Dr. Geyer then said "so can Liam do that too?"

Allison said "yes but he hasn't done it yet its pretty hard the first time they do it apparently."

Both boys seemed to be in intense pain and Melissa and Allison pulled them away they both looked exhausted as Aiden said "thanks he should be ok now." Allison then explained to Dr. Geyer how if they take too much pain it can kill them. Aiden then said "yeah I do that with Ethan every now and then when he's sick and he'll push me away if I go to take too much."

Melissa then showed them the injury and Dr. Geyer said that is should have killed him because it was like a scorpion sting but from a ten foot tall scorpion. Aiden then said "I thought the smaller ones were the more deadly one?"

Melissa then said "normally yes but with one this large threes no telling." Just then the boy gasped out the name "Lucas".

*– back in the club -*

In the club Liam had asked Ethan and Brett if they felt anything out of the ordinary in the club. Ethan said "Maybe but it's hard to tell with so many people around. Brett then said "It's Beacon hills it's not that unusual for creatures to be around."

Liam then said "something just seems to be a bit off to me." Ethan then said "then just keep a look out and if you do see something let us know."

Just then Masson caught the eye of someone else in the room a handsome looking guy with a vest on he leaned over to Brett and asked him if he knew who he was. Brett told him his name was Lucas. Lucas had his hands clasped behind his back hiding thorn like spikes in his arms.

Liam seemed to sense something and his eyes glowed yellow. Ethan looked over at him and flowed where he was looking as his eyes glowed blue behind the sunglasses he had on.

* - back at the hospital -*

Corey the boy who was stung by the scorpion was awake and feeling better. Aiden and Scott were too. Coy was telling them how Lucas had changed from being somewhat timid to being way over confident and aggressive. He told them how they were making out when Corry felt a sharp sting on his arm and Lucas's eyes turned black. He then told them that he was heading to a club called Sinema. Aiden then said "that's were Ethan and Danny are tonight."

Scott then said "I think Liam and Mason may have been headed there too."

*- back at the club -*

Liam was looking for Masson and rain into Hayden and knocked all of her drinks over she told him that they cost 10 bucks each. Liam told her he only had 12 dollars and change on him she then informed him that he owes her 200 dollars.

Meanwhile Lucas and Masson had slipped off into a darker corner of the club. A movie is being projected onto Mason's shirt. It is night of the living dead which Lucas is unfamiliar. Mason explained that the zombies win and all the good guys pretty much die. Lucas says it must be better to be a bad guy and moves in to kiss Mason. As they kiss, sharp thorns form on the back of Lucas' neck.

* - Allison's car -*

On the way to the club Aiden was wondering how someone could be half scorpion/ half werewolf. Scott then said that he thought he remembered seeing something in the bestiary about it being of Sumerian origin. Aiden then said "Ok so if he asks if you're a god you answer yes."

Scott land Allison looked at him confused as he said "what it's from Ghostbusters an ancient Sumerian god brought back from the dead asks them if there a god and one of them says no so she tells them they're going to die. So they tell him next time someone asks you if you're a god you answer yes."

Allison then said "it's been a while since I've seen that."Scott then said "I've never seen it before." Aiden then said "we'll have to fix that at some point. Eth and I have a copy in our room at home."

Just then they arrived outside the club, they went to the back door and triggered he alarm Allison pulled out her mini crossbow and shot an arrow into it silencing it. Scott looks at her with admiration and says "God, I love you." Allison was stunned as it's been a while since Scott has said that to her.

*- Inside the club -*

Lucas was moving on Mason again his arms were spiking up as he did. Suddenly Brett grabbed him and threw him across the room. Ethan pushed Masson out of the way as Brett told Mason to run. Lucas's eyes went black as he went to attack Brett and Ethan.

Allison, Scott and Aiden herd the growls. Aiden was able to pick out his brothers as they forced their way in. Danny and Mason told them what was going on. Both werewolves ran into the room and saw Lucas and Brett sparing with each other Ethan was trying to distract Lucas. At one point Lucas's thorns made contact with Brett's abdomen and he sliced him across it. He wasn't hurt badly just in a lot of pain. Luaus brought his arms up to inflict more damage to Bret as Liam came in and tackled him to the floor. Lucas was stronger then him and managed to hold him off Scott and Aiden arrived. Aiden and Ethan merged into their "twinzilla form". Scott managed to kick Lucas off of Liam. Lucas threw Scott away easily and kicked Liam in the gut. The twins in their merged form came from behind Lucas and picked him up and slammed him hard into the ground and knocked him out they returned to their usual sceptre selves and picked him up and started saying as they rained punches down on him "

 _And shepherds we shall be._

 _For Thee, my Lord, for Thee._

 _Power hath descended forth from Thy hand._

 _That our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command._

 _So we shall flow a river forth to Thee._

 _And Teeming with souls shall it ever be._

 _In Nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti_ "

Lucas's eyes begin to clear as the twins are about to kill him when Scott yells for them to stop. The Twins went to pick him up but a spike shot out of nowhere and went straight through his middle. The spike was attached to a string that they all flowed above and they saw standing in the lighting rig the dread Doctors, one of the reeled back in the spike. Scott yelled at them asking why they killed him. The surgeon replied "his condition was terminal." Scott then said he wanted to know what the meant and the Surgeon replied "Failure" as they diapered in a shower of sparks. Brett was slowly getting up and Aiden and Ethan went over to help him as he said "I've never seen twin werewolves merge before."

Ethan then said "yeah well were kind of rare, so it doesn't surprise me."

* - in Tracey's' room -*

Malia had gone there to look and see if she could find anything that could help them figure out what had happened to her. Malia went though the things on her desk and found a novel with a post it not on it saying " _here's the book you asked for. Cheesy stuff, but still a fun scary read_." The Book was by T.R. McCammon and was titled "The Dread Doctors" with a tagline of "A terrifying tale of since and horror." The cover image was three familiar looking masks.

*- the morgue of Beacon Hills memorial hospital -*

Scott, Ethan, Aiden and Allison had brought Lucas's body there to get help from Melissa. She told them she would think of something to explain the spikes in his arms she said they would be a lot easier to explaining a tail anyway, Scott was worried that it was lying but Melissa explained that it was the best they could do right now. Ethan then said "look sometimes you can't always tell the truth to everyone." Aiden then added "it's like what Jeff said last night if we tell everyone then we should be ready for everyone to hunt us down."

Melissa then said to Scott "look I can't be the Mom who tells their kid not to help because I know you and Logan both will help anyone out no mater what. Remember you have the power to do something and care enough to do it."Scoot then said "were going to find out who did this and stop them."

They turned out the light and exited the morgue. Parish and another figure with a clock covering him came into the rooms. Parish picked up the body and the two of them made their way to the Nemeton where Parish caught on fire and burned Lucas in the process.

* - outside the school -*

The engine of Stiles Jeep was smoking. He lifted the hood and began wrapping duct tape around another hose. Donavan comes up behind him and extends his hand, there's a mouth on it with tiny little sharp teeth like a lamprey which he slams down on stiles shoulder. Stiles yelled in pain.

Authors note sorry for this chapter taking so long to go up I wanted to know what was going on with the seasons before I completed more of it so I could better work the characters I have into things and figure out replacements for ones that are missing.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Novel Approach

Stiles started struggling to get away from Donavan. He managed to get away from him by head butting him it was something Logan had taught hi to do and it had been affective against everyone other than him mainly because of how tall Logan was Stiles couldn't really get to him. He also grabbed a wretch and smashed it over Donavan's head hopping it would knock him out. Stiles then ran back into the school.

Stiles ran into the Library after using his key card to get in, it was part of a new policy the school had everyone had to swipe into the school and into the library for security reasons. Donavan followed him using another key card. Well on the run Stiles dropped his cell phone Donavan saw it and also saw a call coming in from Malia and offered to text her back. Donavan then told Stiles about how his Dad was shot in the line of duty and how he was in a wheelchair now because the bullet shattered his t – 9 vertebrae. He told him that Stiles Father was his partner at the time well he was still a deputy and he told him that him he thought he was a coward for only calling for back up and not helping his own Father. He added that his father was paralyzed from the waist down and blamed the Sherriff for it.

Stiles was hiding from him behind a shelf in the library he knew in the back of his mind that his Dad had done the right thing and not gotten evolved because the last thing you want is two officers hurt but it wasn't something you could explain easily to someone this angry and especially if they were something supernatural.

* - outside the school -*

Ethan and Aiden had pulled up on their bikes they saw Stiles jeep still in the lot with the hood open but no sign of him. The air around it was full of fear and something else. The two of them followed his sent into the school and whatever had been following him as well.

* - back in the Library -*

Donavan had reached Stiles again and had him by the neck and pulled him through the bookshelf. They struggled again and Stiles broke free and managed to climb up some scaffolding Donavan was close behind him. Stiles reached up to get higher and pulled a pin that dropped part of the scaffolding Donavan got impaled on one of the bars as it came down.

* - out in the hall -*

The twins had heard it as well and took off. Ethan got to the door first and was flowed quickly by Aiden both of them had to use their key cards to enter. What they saw didn't look good. Stiles looked at them and said "it was an accident he was chasing me." They all agreed to not tell Scott or anyone else yet until they knew more about what was going on. Stiles quickly made a 911 call and left the phone off the hook for a bit so they could get a trace on it. Afterward all three of them left. They took off just before the cops showed up. Stiles left a book wedged in the door as they left. He also herd his phone buzz again and went back to garb it and saw the call was from Malia he didn't feel like talking to her right now and hit the reject button on it. He then followed the twins out.

* - outside the school -*

They hid in the shadows by Stiles jeep that he had managed to start but turned it off quickly as he heard the police sirens. The twins had quietly moved their bikes away from where they had been earlier and hidden them well they sat with Stiles. Ethan seemed to be just as shaken up as Stiles was and Aiden knew it was because Ethan was never good at dealing with seeing someone dead in front of him. Stiles turned on his police scanner to listen in to what the deputy that had pulled up was saying on the radio. He heard them say it was a 653. Aiden asked "what's that?" Stiles told them that it was the radio code for a prank call. Ethan said "as soon as their gone were going back in."

The deputy pulled away. Shortly after that and Stiles and the wins went inside they found nothing the scaffolding had been cleaned up and Donavan's body was gone and there were no signs of the struggle at all. Stiles touched one of the steel supports from the scaffolding and it was wet with fresh blood. The twins smelt the air and could tell something else had been there but had no idea because of all the scents in the air from the books and the student who had been there throughout the day. They decided to follow Stiles home he didn't say anything to them about it as they made their way out of the school after they had said it to him.

* - At the McCall house -*

Scott and Allison were sleeping with each other when Scott's phone beeped and was flowed by a knock on the door. It was Logan he took no notice of Allison as he said to Scott "Jeff just called me after the alarm went off at the animal clinic and he went over to investigate apparently Tracey's body is gone."

* - Stiles room -*

Ethan and Aiden sat in silence as they watched Stiles write things about Donavan they ranged from him not being dead and walking out to him being dead and someone taking the body. Aiden was meanwhile comforting Ethan who was still a bit shaken up from what he had seen. Just after stiles had erased everything and rubbed his shoulder where he had been bitten by Donavan he got a call from Scott telling him that Tracey's body was missing from the Animal Clinic and that Lucas was gone from the morgue as well.

* - in the beacon hills preserve - *

By the nemeton a cloaked figure and Parish unloaded the body of Donavan from a van. Parish walked in a trace as did the cloaked figure.

* - the next day at school -*

As Malia and Lydia came into the school Malia was talking about the book she had found. Lydia looked at it and said it seemed familiar to her. Malia then said she had read it but it didn't make sense. Lydia then said "maybe we should all read it."

Malia then said "that's what Allison said when I showed it to her last night."

Ethan and Aiden came in behind them Ethan seemed to be a bit off still. Malia asked if he was ok. He said "yeah just a little shaken up from last night still."

Aiden said "he didn't sleep much."

Ethan said "yeah I might just find somewhere to have a nap during lunch or something."

* - the library -*

Danny walked in and saw Allison making copies of some book and asked what it was about she told him that Malia had found it in Tracey's room and they had figured they should all read it so she was making some copies of it. Danny stayed and helped her finish them up and organise them.

*- back in the hallway - *

Malia was telling Lydia and the twins that Stiles couldn't find anything on the author and figured it was a pen name. Lydia red the back cover as did Ethan. Oddly it sounded familiar to him but he had no idea why as he didn't know anyone from New England. He then asked Malia how it ended and she said "that's the thing it says there's a part two but we couldn't find out if it was published or not."

Malia then said "maybe we're living part two?"

Aiden then asked "what made you think of that?"

Malia replied "just some similarities to what's happening around here now."

*- in the Library - *

Scott had joined Danny and Allison and was saying how he didn't think the Dread Doctors were the ones stealing the bodies as on the two occasions that they know of the doctors had left the bodies behind. Danny then said "maybe there some sort of supernatural clean up force or something. By the way how's Ethan I haven't seen him since I dropped him at your house and then him and Aiden went off to do something."

Scott said "he had some trouble sleeping last night I guess what happened in the club must have shaken him up after all they did almost kill Lucas after they said some sort of prayer. As for where they took off to I don't know maybe they found out who was taking the bodies or something."

Danny then said "maybe so since the bodies were taken from the hospital and the vets' clinic wouldn't that mean they would have access to both of them?"

Allison then said "that's a good point we know all the pack knows where the spare key is for the back door to the clinic but the hospital is a bit trickier though."

As Scott was leaving the library he thought he could smell a faint sent of blood. He also ran into Theo and showed him the book Theo said he hadn't heard of it and added but I'd never heard of a Kanima until a few days ago. You guys seem to get up to a lot around here."

Scott said "yeah it hasn't been boring old Beacon Hills for a while now."

Theo then said "have you guys looked up the author to see if he knows anything about it?"

Scott said "yeah we've tried but it was a pen name for someone and it's the only book they've written."

Theo then looked at the acknowledgements and said "how about asking him I think I've heard something about him having something to do with this kind of stuff."

Scott then sent out a text to everyone to see what they thought about it.

In class in another part of the school Lydia seemed tense about something and Malia was picking up on it as her heart was racing as was Aiden. Malia asked her what she was worried about and she showed them the acknowledgements page that said " _For providing scientific perspective and invaluable insight this book is dedicated to Dr. Gabriel Valack_. "

They both knew that name for various reasons.

* The Dread Doctors liar -*

Theo was there informing them that the pack had taken the bait of the book but was worried that they no longer had the thunder Kitsune. The Dread Doctors said to him "there is another that has powers we can harness in the same way" They then told said the name Teagan.

* - back at school -*

Stiles instead on accompanying Lydia to Eichen House to see Valack as Aiden said that Ethan still needed some time to get over what had happened with Lucas. Stiles also knew that what had happed to Donavan was also playing on Ethan's mind as it was his as well. Malia had also said she was going to stay out of it as she said that she had had enough of the nightmare asylum of insanity and death. Teagan had decided to come along just in case they needed his position as a nurse at Beacon Hills to help get inside.

* - Eichen house - *

Well Lydia was buzzing them in Scott filled Stiles in about the twins almost killing Lucas after they recited some sort of prayer. Logan then said "it was the McManus brother's prayer from Boondock Saints movie."

Teagan then said "there of no relation to me by the way just the same last name."

Once inside the orderly behind the front desk had them remove everything from their pockets and their belts as well. Well Stiles was going through his pockets he noticed he still had the pin from the scaffolding and shoved it back into his pocket. Teagan had been the only one who didn't have to take a belt off as he was still in his scrubs from the hospital.

The pack then found Conrad Fenris who said even though it was against his better judgment to take them to see Dr. Valack he was doing it as a favor to Deaton. Stiles asked about the edict about meeting him and if they should look in his third eye. Fenris recommended avoiding it at all costs.

* - The school library -*

Malia was reading the dread doctors novel. Ethan and Aiden were in another corner looking over something for one of their classes. Theo came in with his pre calculus book and sat across from Malia, they both sacred looks with each other a suspicious one from Malia and a cocky one from Theo. The twins were looked over at him and wondered what his motive was. Ethan seemed to be more suspicious about something still being off about him.

* - back in Eichen house -*

Scott and Logan stopped part way down a hallway. Fenris then explained that the walls were thick with Mountain ash to keep supernatural creatures at bay. Teagan noticed he could feel something as well, although he wasn't affected nearly as much as he was when Deaton had thrown the mountain ash around them all. He said he'd stay back with Scott and Logan well Stiles and Allison went ahead.

Once they got to the cells they passed a few of them one contained a female version of the Mute another approached Stiles as Donavan before turning into a bulky creature with large pointy ears and an enlarged mouth with sharp pointy teeth.

They reached the cell at the end of the row that held Doctor Valack he asked Stiles what he saw when he looked in the cell of the last creature, he then informed that that it was a creature called a slough a creature that took on the form of a lost soul. Stiles didn't say anything. Valack then saw the book and told them how he had written it under a pen name and wrote it so people could find out if something was done to them by the dread doctors. He then told them the last time they came her they brought about death. He then mentioned something about the Nemeton and Lydia asked how he knew about it "he said he saw it all" as he removed the bandage from his head revealing his third eye Just then the lights flickered and he said "interesting what did you bring with you?"

They looked at him having no clue what he meant

*- out in the hall -*

The lights began to flicker and Teagan looked up at them as a bolt of electricity hit him but he still stood he was surrounded by it. His eyes closed and he began muttering something in Irish Gallic. Logan looked at him and said "what the fuck?" Scott looked over and said "What the hell is he doing?"

Logan then said "I have no Idea he's speaking in tongues or something."

Fenris then looked at them and said "you fool that's Gallic he's speaking but I don't know what he's saying."

* - Back in the cells -*

Dr. Valack told them more about the book and then asked Lydia for her scream in return for what he had told them. Just as she recorded it the lights went out and Valack looked up in fear and said "get out of her now."

* - outside Echlin house -*

The Dread Doctors made their way to the front gate which swung open for them they went to the front desk and disposed of the orderly there before they made their way down to the cells.

* - back in the hallway -*

Fenris then said "great whatever he's done must have shorted out the power."

Scott then said "ok so we just turn it back on?"

Fenris then said "it's not that simple you see the power in this ward is channelled through the telluric currents that run through beacon hills and they keep all the supernaturals in her at bay and also keep them out." He said the last bit as the dread doctors passed them by.

Logan grabbed Teagan as they made their way out. Electricity was still flowing through him and Logan was weakened by it but once they got out Teagan fell unconscious in his arms as Logan said to Scott help me get him into my car I'll take him to Jeff's see if he can figure something out about what happened."

* - back in the cells -*

The dread doctors made their way to Dr. Valack and used something to remove his third eye. Valack collapsed in pain but managed to use a cup he had with the recording of Lydia's scram to break the glass in his cell and he was able to escape from it.

* - outside-*

Allison, Lydia and Stiles had made their way out as well and Lydia said "were okay" meaning the dread doctors had gone. Stiles said they weren't and then told her he thinks they may have been to blame for what was happening by sacrificing themselves to the Nemeton.


	6. Chapter 6 - Required Reading Part I

The Sheriff had called together some members of the pack to let them know about some holes they had found at the Highs School they were similar to the ones that had been found in the woods. The Sheriff had a number of people they suspected of being chimeras Tracey Stewart who had a red X through her to symbolise that she was dead, Lucas was the same. Stiles, Malia and the twins said that they suspected that there war eight more because of the holes they found and with the two know dead that gave them a total of ten. The Sheriff added one of Donavan as he said somehow he escaped his cell due to some sort of electromagnetic disturbance. Ethan then said "interesting so I take it that the cameras got wiped and the cell door opened."

The Sheriff replied "yeah pretty much. You don't have any idea who might have done it?"

Ethan said "I don't know anyone personally that has the kind of tech to do it."

Malia then picked up the red marker and went to put an X on Donavan as she said "shouldn't we assume that he's dead?"

The Sherriff then said "No I'd rather see a body before I call someone dead."

Ethan, Aiden and Stiles all looked at each other as they knew the truth about what had happened to Donavan.

Stiles then said "there must have been a reason why they chose teenagers. We need to find out what makes them special."

Ethan said "well one thing I can add to it is Teens take to becoming a werewolf better then an adult does. It probably has something to do with going through puberty and stuff."

The Sheriff then said "so what if a kid got bitten would they turn?"

Aiden then said "it depends on if the bite kills them or not. Take Logan's friend Jeff for example he most likely would have been born a human if his Mom wasn't bitten well she was pregnant with him."

Ethan then said "the bite is complicated and I'm guessing whatever these dread doctors are doing is something similar to the bite in away."

*- Meanwhile at the barn at the hale house -*

Parish and Lydia had arrived at the barn by the new hale house that the pack used for training or just goofing around. He looked up and saw a sign that said " _Logan's Werewolf Dojo_ ", he then said "they're not exactly subtle about it are they?"

Lydia then said "well it's only the pack that comes here so they feel safe with a sign like that."

Parish then said "so this is where they train then? What's with the basketball nets?"

Lydia then said "they like to have fun every now and then plus they were Derek's Idea as it was something he liked."

Parish began training her, he instructed her to keep her arms up so she can deflect the enemy's blows well still keeping watch on them. She then said "Logan said something similar to that when he was instructing Scott."

Parish then said he was worried about Lydia hurting herself after her recent surgery. Lydia took her jacket off to show she wasn't bleeding and her stitches were fine.

Parish removed his and they continued to spar. He got the better of her and wrapped his arms around her. He asked her if she knew what she had done wrong. She said that she failed to keep her arms up. She remembered the time when the twins had taken on Logan and he had taken the same advantage on them. He told her to relax as eventually she will do it because of muscle memory. They realized they were both within reach of each other but didn't pull back. Lydia's thoughts turned to Aiden.

Parish had his hand on her Arm Lydia suddenly saw the glove of one of the Dread Doctors. She had a flashback to when she was on the operating table and the doctor's were working on her. She jerked away, Parish asked her what was wrong and she replied "muscle Memory."

*- At the school -*

Theo came over as Scott and Mike were walking in and Scott stared explaining to him about what they knew and to see if anyone seemed to be "a little off or a little weird." Theo pointed out that everyone is a little weird in high school. Mike said "yeah and Beacon Hills isn't exactly the center of normal if you know what I mean."

Mike walked off to go find his best friend Dylan Scott had told him to ask him and his brothers to keep watch out for anything just as he had asked Theo to as well.

Once they knew Mike was out of range Theo warned Scott that Tracey went on a killing spree after reading the Dread Doctors novel. Scott then asked "so do you think it's a bad idea to read it?"

Theo then said "I don't know but I know the other night I almost saw Malia get run down in the middle of the road because of something she read in that book."

Scott then told him they hadn't finished it yet but they plan to. Theo then said "look I didn't come to Beacon Hills to see a pack fall apart. I came to find one."

Jeff happened to be lurking behind them neither of them knew he was there as when he wanted to he could hide his sent and keep silent it was something that had saved him from many hunters and other werewolves who had been on the lookout for him. After he herd that exchange he began to wonder more what Theo meant was he really here to join Scott's pack or to make one of his own. He knew he needed to talk to someone else and it wasn't Logan yet, he went in search of Ethan and Aiden.

Jeff found them when they were coming out of a class together one of the few they took together that was, they saw Jeff and walked over to him and then went off to the boys locker room. Jeff told them about his suspicions about Theo. Ethan then said "I think there's more to his story then he told us."

Aiden then said "yeah well you did look through his memories."

Ethan said "yeah but I only looked for the ones I wanted to see."

Jeff then said "interesting."

Ethan then said "how so?"

Jeff replied "well if he's hiding something that you didn't see then..."

Ethan the said "I think I know what you mean something still smells off about him."

Aiden then said "what do you mean we established he was bitten by the Alpha we killed right, the same one that bit Logan?"

Ethan said "yes he was bitten by him but there's something else about him that I can't place yet."

Jeff said "I think we need to do some research on him."

Aiden then said "Stiles already tried and pretty much had nothing."

Jeff said "yeah but he was only looking for stuff in Beacon Hills, I want to dig a little deeper into things like where he was until now. For now we keep this to ourselves ok I may bring Logan in but let's levee the others out."

Jeff then left to see what he could find out from other werewolf contacts he had, as he left he said he would see Ethan and Aiden later at Scott's were they were going to be reading the Dread Doctors book.

* - The McCall house after school-*

As Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Malia Allison, Isaac, Ethan, Aiden and Theo came in to begin reading the book. Jeff, Logan and Teagan put away the lap top they had just been looking at. Jeff had been showing them something he had dug up on Theo and Teagan had said it remained him of something he wanted to look up.

Stiles looked down at the book and said "are we sure we want to read a book that causes people to have violent hallucinations?"

Scott said "look right now it's all we have plus we have Malia here she can help out if she needs to..."

Logan then said "and Mikes not here right now either."

Scott said "yeah him and his friend Dylan are working out with Liam right now."

Malia then said "that's a good thing we don't want what happened to Judy in the book to happen to them."

Everyone looked at her as she said "it's in chapter 14."

Lydia then said "hopefully this works like Valack said it would because I think I saw the Dread Doctors during my surgery."

They spent awhile reading it so far all it seemed to do was make them all tired and hungry. Malia came around with cups of coffee to help them wake up a bit more and noticed Stiles rubbing his shoulder and asked him what happened to it? He replied that the hood of the jeep fell on him. Theo, Ethan and Aiden over herd it as well and they along with Malia listened for any change in Stiles heartbeat.

Stiles then asked what her flashback was about. She told him it was about the car accident she was in as a kid although she left out seeing the Desert Wolf (her birth mother) firing guns at the car.

Teagan had fallen asleep in a chair on the other side of the room the others left him alone as he had had a few late nights recently at the hospital and was having trouble sleeping during the day.

* - Sinema -*

Hayden Romero was selling glow sticks and someone came up to her to complain that the one they had wasn't glowing anymore. She explained that they didn't last forever. The guy asked for his money back and she just gave him another as she mumbled to herself "I hate all ages night."

Just then Liam, Mike and Dylan came over to her. Liam handed her 43 dollars and said "it's to help pay for the drinks from the other night."

Hayden looked at him and refused to take it despite saying the other night that he owed her 200 for them.

Just then the power went out. Hayden went out of the room to see what had caused it. Liam, Mike and Dylan followed her. She said to Liam well she was looking for the fuse box "why do you have to be such a nice guy now?"

Liam said "because I want to make up for what happened in 6th grade."

Hayden then said to him "nothing will make up for that?"

Dylan then turned to Mike and said "I wonder what happened to them in 6th grade?"

Mike said "yeah it must be bad if she still holds a grudged against him for it."

She managed to pull one of the breakers back up but the other was stuck and Liam put his hand on hers and helped push it into position. As the lights came back on Liam said to her "look you can go on hating me all you want but I still owe you 200 bucks." He then held up the 43 he offered her from before she took it and put it in her pocket.

* - back at the McCall house -*

Everyone had fallen asleep reading the book. Ethan had his head on Aiden's shoulder and Aiden had an arm around him. Logan was lying on the floor as there hadn't been enough room for him to stretch out when he wanted to. Jeff was doing the same and growled about something in his sleep. Theo was the only one awake and heard Teagan say something in Irish Gaelic and recorded what he was saying.

* - The next day at school - *

Scott was speculating with Stiles about how they might need some sort of trigger to remember something like how Malia had the flashback well she was driving. Stiles then said "how are we supposed to trigger a memory we don't remember having?"

Teagan walked in on the phone with Logan who was meeting Jeff and the twins to talk about something when the light began to flicker. Scott and Stiles looked at him as Scott had told Stiles about what had happened at Eichen house. Teagan then said "don't look at me just because the lights are flickering doesn't mean it has anything to do with me," he then said into the phone "yeah I'll meet you in coaches office I'm just with your brother and Stiles."

Scott then said "why are you here and why are you meeting Logan in the locker room?"

Teagan then said "I'm helping teach a CPR class and I'm meeting Logan to talk about something."

Scott then said "does this have anything to do with what you guys were hiding the other night?"

Teagan then said "maybe, look all I say is Jeff may have found something about Theo and we want to look some things up on him."

Stiles then said "like what?"

Teagan then said "were not sure yet were looking through some things to check stuff out on his story."

Stiles then said "I thought the twins did that already?"

Teagan then said "yeah they did but Ethan said something to Jeff about how he only looked for what he wanted to know. Jeff thinks there's more to him then being bitten by the same Alpha as Logan so were looking things up on where he's been and werewolf activity in the area. Will let you know if we find anything in the mean time keep an eye out for the Dread Doctors."

*- In AP biology - *

Mrs. Finch was explain about invasive species she was using the real- world example of the Cane Toad in Australia

Lydia then noticed a girl by the name of Sydney scratching her head and sent a text to Theo as he was at the back of the class and Scott seemed to be busy with his notes the text just read " _chimera?_ " Theo texted her back " _Look at her hair_ ", just as Sydney pulled out a handful of it and panicked just as the teacher said "once an invasive species is introduced, everything changes."

Sydney quickly got up and placed her coarse drop form on the teacher's desk who commented that it was a wise decision. Lydia got up to follow Sydney from the classroom. Scott looked down at the one he picked up and debated about handing it in as well. His mind then flashed back to the other night when he had talked to Logan about it.

 _Scott was in his room studding when Logan walked in. Logan could tell that Scott was tense and looked at what he was looking over and said "AP Bio huh? I remember that one being a real killer."_

 _Scoot then turned to him and said "how did you pass it?"_

 _Logan replied "I did my best and upgraded my mark once I got to UC Davis." Logan then saw his course drop form and said "is Mrs. Finch still giving those out?"_

 _Scott said "yeah I'm not sure if I can do this. I'm thinking of signing it."_

 _Logan then said "look I won't lie to you it's hard but it gets better, if you want to be a vet just try your best. So what did you get on your first test?"_

 _Scoot handed it to him; Logan took it and said "wow that's pretty good I think you got a higher mark then me."_

 _Scott turned and looked at him and said "really?"_

 _Logan smiled and said "yean but not by much. Scott I've never seen you give up before don't give up on this."_

Lydia found Sydney in another room. Sydney explained that she's been losing her hair for three years whenever she was under a lot of stress. She showed Lydia the bald patch. It transformed from a slightly irritated bit of hairless skin to a ragged trepanation hole and Lydia flashed on something from her childhood.

 _Lydia heard her mother's voice saying she told her to stay in the car._

 _Lydia as a child walked through one of the metal mesh doors at Eichen House. She heard a drill and water running. She then saw a power drill with a bloody drill bit lying in a sink._

 _An older woman, Lorraine Martin is in a bathtub. Blood oozes from a nickel-sized hole in her skull just above her left ear._

 _Natalie Martin and an orderly were with her. Blood and bathwater covered the floor._

 _Natalie turned to yell at Lydia, "I told you to stay in the car!"_

 _Lorraine leans up from the tub and address her granddaughter, "They're coming Lydia. They're coming for all of us."_

Lydia came back to consciousness with Scott leaning over her and Theo standing nearby. Her hand was shaking but she said she was fine. They helped her up and she explained that she didn't remember anything about the Dread Doctors or the surgery. She said it was about her grandmother at Eichen House. Natalie Martin ran in and asked if Lydia blacked out or fainted. Her daughter lied and said she fainted.

* - the Library -*

Masson came into a section of it and saw Aiden sitting on the ground in a back corner with the deed Doctors book. He looked at him and said "having a hard time with it..." He paused well he tried to figure out which twin he was talking too, he still had a hard time telling them apart. Aiden looked up at him and said "I'm Aiden and yeah reading has never been the easiest thing for me."

Masson then sat down beside him and said "really?"

Aiden then said "yeah I'm dyslexic and this book isn't exactly the east to read."

Masson then said "why not try reading it backwards as it seems like it's a trick on what you think it is?"

Aiden looked at him and said "yeah maybe that might help or if that doesn't could always Eth give me some notes on it. Although I think it's giving him nightmares."

Masson then said "really, anything in pa4rticula/"

Aiden replied "just flashbacks to our last pack before the Alpha one. He has them from time to time. It may not even be the book he could just be stressed about wants going on too."

Aiden then got up and said "I think I'm going to go outside for a bit get some fresh air."

* - back in AP biology - *

At the end of the class Scott placed his coarse drop form on the desk; he figured he could take it next semester when he hopefully had more time. Mrs. Finch looked down it as he left and called him back because he forgot to sign it. She then reminded him why he had taken it in the first place because he wanted to be a vet and it's a prerequisite for the college he wants, she then said he should rethink dropping it.

Scott suddenly began having trouble breathing and collapsed. Mrs called for help.

Meanwhile Scott was having a flash back.

 _He saw a bloody leash. Two dogs were fighting. One of the dogs' collars said "Roxy."_

 _His vision changed and Scott was now at the hospital and sees his younger self rolling in on a gurney with Logan and his mom with him. She tells him he's going to be okay and that he just needs to breathe. The bloody leash is looped around his arm and he asks "where's Roxy?"_

 _Logan looked at him and said "she didn't make it."_

In the present, Scott's breathing came in shallow gasps as Ms. Finch began to freak out demanding to know where she can find his inhaler. She calls out to nearby students to find an inhaler.

* - out on the back field -*

Liam, Ethan and Danny were teaching Mike how to play Lacrosse as he had found out the wresting team was nonexistent this year as they didn't have someone to coach it. Hayden was also out on another part of the field kicking a soccer ball around.

Aiden, Logan, Jeff, Teagan, Dylan (Mikes' friend) Isaac, and Brett were in the stands watching. Brett had come over to talk to them about what he had observed at Devenford Prep. Masson was going over the possible list of chimeras. Brett then said "yeah well most things at Devenford seem abnormal to me."

Aiden then said "yeah same."

Dylan then added "when you're a born werewolf among humans its' always weird."

Jeff said "yeah hazard of having hinted senses and knowing what's going on around you makes it different to feel normal."

Logan then said "yeah I guess I never thought about it."

Jeff then said "you were bitten not born." Logan rolled his eyes and said "werewolf superiority." The others ignored him as they knew that sometimes they were like that.

Masson then began reading off a list of things that he thought to look for, heightened strength, smell, herring and speed.

Brett added the ability to see in the dark. Mason then said "glowing eyes." Teagan then said "eyes that reflect light."

The others looked at him and said "what I've know a werewolf since I was 13 don't you think I've picked up on this stuff, besides eyes can't glow on their own."

Aiden then said "yeah and most supernaturals will have either Red, gold or blue."

Brett then said "Satomi will never say why a werewolf has blue eyes."

Aiden then said "she's probably protecting you as it means you've taken an innocent life."

Brett then said "oh man that sucks; I'm not really into the killing thing."

Aiden then said "yeah Eth and I aren't into it anymore either."

Masson then added looking out for scorpion stingers protruding for limbs. Brett added that they should also look out for three foot long lizard tails as well.

Meanwhile Liam was taking some shots as he had noticed Hayden out there as well. His first one went high and Mike said "Scott said you were supposed to be good."

Liam looked at him as he saw Hayden score a goal out of the corner of his eye; he caught her looking at him and then fired off another shot on Danny, this time it went in. They began matching each other shot for shot until Liam hit Danny hard in the chest. Ethan growled at him and ran over to see if he was ok.

Mike had gone over to the bleachers to grab a towel to wipe some sweet off and he wanted to stay away from Ethan and Liam right now. As he was wiping sweat off of himself Masson was telling them how when Liam and Hayden were in 6th grade there was a fight in the hallway between Liam and another guy and Hayden walked right into it and got her nose broken by Liam. Mason then showed them her yearbook picture from that year and she had tape on her nose and two black eyes.

Brett then asked "so what did she do to him?"

Masson then showed then a picture of Lima with two black eyes. Logan then said "yup been there done that." The others looked at him as he pulled out his phone and scrolled through some old pictures and showed them his 6th grade yearbook photo he also had two black eyes. Brett then said "man if someone did that to you then what did the other guy look like?"

Logan then pulled up a picture of Camden Lahey. Isaac recognised it and said "you did that he never said who did it," as he looked at a picture of him with two black eyes and a broken nose.

Logan then said "it wasn't one of my prouder moments I lost my temper and we both had a fight and the worst is I don't remember what it was about. It was probably something stupid too."

Just then another student came out of the school yelling about someone having an asthma attack Logan began fumbling through his bag to see if he had a spare inhaler from when Scott had gotten sick over the last holidays he ended up tripping and falling on his bad ankle and twisting it bad. He had a flash back to the night it had happened and was in a lot of pain.

Meanwhile Liam had beaten him to grabbing one form his bag as he had sideline realised it was Scott and garbed the spare one Stiles had given him.

Danny then came running out of the locker room and turned to Aiden and said "I need your help with Ethan I've never seen him like this."

Aiden got up and went to the locker room with him.

*- the boy's locker room -*

Aiden and Danny came in and saw Ethan sitting in the shower shaking with tears in his eyes saying no don't hurt him."

Aiden slowly walked over to him and sat beside him and said "Ethan relax ok no one's going to hurt anyone ok."

Ethan then sobbed "their all dead everyone one dad, grandpa and grandma, our aunts, uncles, cousins."

Aiden then pulled him into a hug and said "I know and it hurts but you need to be strong for all of them ok can you do that for me. Just relax ok deep slow berths ok. I'm here and so is Danny." Aiden looked to Danny to say something. Danny came over and said "hey Ethan didn't worry ok I'll always be here for you just like Aiden is."

Ethan then said "but what if they kill you too?"

Aiden then said "come on bro your stronger then this you know that ok. We all need to be strong to get the better of these dread doctors ok."

Ethan then said "yeah I know I guess it's just that dam book bringing back old memories I try to forget."

Aiden then said "it's good that you don't forget them, I know I never do every time you walk into a room I see them all with you and know you'll be safe always."

Ethan then said "yeah I see the same thing too." Aiden and Danny slowly helped Ethan get up and found him something to dry his eyes. He then said "thanks for pitting up with me for being such a derp."

* - in another part of the school -*

Liam ran into the room with an inhaler for Scott who just held it as if he didn't know what to do with it. Liam looked at him and flashed his eyes gold as he growled "Scott". Scott immediately snapped out of it took the inhaler to his mouth and used it.


	7. Chapter 6 - Required Reading Pat II

Hi everyone I'm sorry I left this so long I kind of lost my muse for a little bit plus I also wanted to see how season 5 played out before I finished it up. I laos started and idea for a back story of chatter that won't play out until I start season 6 , so you will have to wait and see what I have install for the Mccall Pack then.

\- Beacon Hills Hospital -*

Lydia and Stiles arrived at the hospital. Lydia had come to the conclusion that, because her vision of her grandmother had nothing to do with the Dread Doctors, her memories of the doctors must have something to do with her Banshee abilities. She believed the memories belonged to someone else and she wants to return to the operating room to see if she heard anything

\- Beacon Hills High- *

Theo was working out at school when he sensed someone coming toward the gym. He stripped off his shirt and, bare-chested, continues his workout as Malia came in. She asked him "how come you haven't told Scott and the others about what I saw when I was driving with you the other night?"

He replied "I figured since it was your memory you should be the one to tell them. It's not really my place to tell people things."

She replied "good because I don't want anyone to know about it." He continued to work out until she grabbed the Butterfly Press and held the weight in place. Just then Ethan and Aiden walked in and took their shirts off and started working out. Aiden thought it could help calm Ethan down a bit more to have him work out.

Malia took no notice of them well she held the machine in place and asked Theo "so do you want something in return for keeping it secret?"

Theo Replied "I don't demand favors." The twins listened in as they were intrigued by what he was saying. Malia then asked him again "you want something though don't you?"

Theo replied "I want in the pack that's all."

Malia replied back "it's not up to me."

Theo then said to her "you should tell Scott about your Memory but if you've got something else in mind, I'm okay with that too."

Malia released the arms of the butterfly press and the weight snapped back. Theo rubbed his chest as if the machine caused some strain. The Twins then said "hurts doesn't it.?"

Theo looked at them and said "no I'm a werewolf I can take it."

Ethan then said "that's not what we meant."

Aiden added "yeah we meant being the outsider to Scott's pack."

Theo looked at them and said "so what do I have to do to get in."

Aiden then said "get the pack on your side." Ethan added "which isn't easy, Scott is willing to trust everyone but the rest of the pack isn't."

The Twins left the room to go and see if they could find Teagan and Logan to see what they had found out.

\- in an outside hallway -*

Deputy Clark rushed up to Hayden at school. They are sisters. Hayden had apparently forgotten a bottle of prescription meds at home. She says one bottle costs $200. Liam overheard this conversation. Deputy Clark said to Hayden "look like he got cute" well she looked towards Liam which he also overheard and. smiled.

\- the change room -*

Scott, Logan and Theo were discussing his asthma attack that Scott had earlier. Logan was listening in on it as he wanted to know what had happened to his brother. Scott said "I think the memory triggered a psychosomatic reaction."

Logan was there too and said "it's possible but what I'm more interested in why was it that memory in particular? The one I had was about injuring my ankle and I think it was because I was at the Lacrosse pitch at the time."

Scott looked at him and shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know."

Theo then revealed that he recorded Teagan speaking some sort of language in his sleep. He said he used a web-based translator and that he said "I am the messenger of death." Jeff then came into the room he had overhead it and said "Teagan's family is some sort of protector of the supernatural. They search out a pack that needs help and stay loyal to it. Sometime though they have other deities that they need to perform depending on what is in the area."

The others all looked at him and Jeff replied "Teagan doesn't really like to talk about it much as he's not really sure about the mythology of his family. He was adapted after his parents died when he was five."

The lights in the locker room flickered. Scott, Jeff, Logan and Theo all heard what sounded like wires sparking. It was coming from the basement.

\- Back at the Hospital -*

Stiles and Lydia had made their way to the operating room at the hospital, it was dark. Stiles tried the lights but they didn't work. Stiles then said "I guess you don't really need lights if you're trying to use your banshee powers to listen to something."

She replied "I would like to see as well and, can you see if you can find someone to turn them on?" Stiles went off on his own to see if he could find someone

He ran into Melissa who explained to Stiles that they've been having power issues for the last hour and that the operating room was on backup lighting.

\- back at the school -*

In the basement of the school Scott, Logan, Jeff and Theo found a bundle of wires that have been ripped out. They sparked and fizzled.

Jeff replied "look like something has pulled these out."

Scott looked to him and said "Why do you say that?"

Jeff then said "well I'm guessing they would have to be supernatural to do it as it's a pretty think cable and even then there aren't many that can handle electricity, werewolves aren't one of them. It grounds s and makes us human."

Scott nodded as he had remembered Geared saying something about that once

– Back at the hospital -*

Lydia heard a beeping sound in the operating room and is drawn to a surgical monitor. She heard the voice of The Surgeon saying "Hayden" over and over.

Stiles and Lydia are at the hospital waiting for the power to come back on.

\- Sinema night club -*

At Sinema, Phil the bartender is interviewing a potential employee. He explains that the base pay isn't much but with tips one could make up to a grand in one night. He has the young man remove his shirt and then says he would probably make less money.

Liam arrived and was trying to give Hayden $25. He said he heard about the medication and wants to pay what he owes her. Hayden replied "it doesn't matter now Phil takes half my money anyway. It wasn't your fault."

Liam thought she had meant that she was also saying it about the incident from sixth grade and said "I punched you in the face."

She replied "I mean the drink spillage." She added "the medicine is Mycophenolate which to keep my body from rejecting a kidney transplant I received "a few years ago." I work at Sinema so that my sister won't have to pay for all of it."

She saw the look he gave her and said "Don't worry I'll make the money back somehow." Liam asked if Phil actually takes half of it and she urged him to listen to him brag about it. Liam turned his werewolf hearing toward Phil and heard him say "It's not like they're going to do anything about it. They're all under the table because they're too young to be selling alcohol anyway."

Liam suddenly realized something about Hayden and asked her to close her eyes. She eventually agreed and he cracked one of the glow sticks. He held it up to her face and asked her to open her eyes, they are highly reflective.

\- at the hospital -*

Lydia heard "Hayden" again from the surgical monitor. She then a young mn on the operating table. The Dread Doctors peal back his skin revealing a glowing blue musculature underneath. They say "Your condition worsens."

Stiles then had a falsh back to a memory at the Hopsital

 _Stiles entered the elevator at the hospital and saw, reflected in the doors, a woman standing behind him._

 _She brushed past him when the doors open and he follows, calling her "mom."_

 _He followed her onto the roof where she stood on the ledge. Sheriff Stilinski brushed past him and urged "Claudia" down from the ledge. She said "I couldn't stand to be in that room anymore, not with him looking at me like that. He's trying to hurt me. I don't care if you don't believe me but he is! He's trying to kill me!"_

 _The Sheriff reminded her that her dementia makes her paranoid. It becomes clear that Claudia is paranoid about Stiles who is 10 years old. Stiles, now in tears, look down at his shadow and sees it is that of a young child._

 _Claudia begins to scream at him to "stop looking at me like that." She rushed forward but as she begins to beat on him_ Stiles comes back to reality and sees his attacker is actually someone else

Scott, Theo Jeff, Logan and Malia arrived at the hospital and split up to find the others in the hospital.

Scott McCall was attacked immediately after getting off an elevator by one of the dared doctors and was lying on the floor grasping for an asthma inhaler. His breath came in ragged gasps.

The Pathologist stepped on the inhaler, crushing it and releasing the medicine within in a puff of gas.

The Dread Doctor picked Scott up by the throat and held him against the wall of the Hospital corridor. The elevator door chimed open and Malia, with fangs bared, came rushing out. The doctor cast Scott aside as he Malia attacks. They fight but Malia makes little headway.

Melissa McCall and Logan rushed out and helps Scott back to the elevator. Melissa injected him with a "bronchodilator" to ease his asthma symptoms.

The Pathologist grabbed Malia by the throat but she managed to break free and runs to the elevator. The doors close just as the doctor reaches them and inside the car we hear a great thud and the elevator shakes. Scott tells Malia they should have never read the book.

-on the roof -*

Theo arrived on the roof and attacked the chimera. As they fought, sparks flew from the nearby wires and lights. Theo slashed the chimera's throat, killing him.

He saw Stiles and said "Don't tell Scott." Theo added "you should keep the secret because I didn't tell Scott about you killing Donovan." Stiles looked at him as far as he knew Ethan and Aiden were the only ones that knew about that.

Stiles said he would keep the secret for now.


	8. Chapter 7 - Strange Frequencies

*- The roof of the hospital -*

Theo told Stiles how he was in the library when he saw Donavan killed and he mentioned how he saw him leave with Ethan and Aiden. He also told him he saw the cops come but didn't see who had taken the body.

Theo the said "we should take his body from the roof as a way to find out who is stealing the other chimera bodies," Theo added I killed him in self-defense because "he was going to kill you and me.""

He let Stiles think a moment on the choice of taking the body or making up a story for the police to Stiles before he said "but I don't want to ask him you to lie to your father. Stiles replied "I've had plenty of practice lying to him."

*- outside of Sinema -*

Hayden left Sinema in a hurry after learning about werewolves and the Dread Doctors from Liam. He tried to show her he is sincere by flashing his werewolf face at her. She punched him in the nose and drove away.

* - in her car -*

Later she stopped the car to catch her breath. Her knuckles were bloodied from punching Liam but as she rubbed them with her other hand, they healed.

Her radio began to speak in the voice of The Surgeon saying "your condition improves."

Hayden's car sputtered and died. She tried frantically to get it started again but the engine won't turn over. In the distance she could see the Dread Doctors walking toward her. The locks on her car doors automatically engaged. She tries unlocks them but they relock immediately. The radio, tuned to 91.5 FM, begins saying her name over and over. Her side-mirror cracks as does the windshield.

Liam came out of nowhere and tore out her sunroof and grabbed her out of the car. He yelled at her "run." as the two of them fled from the dread doctors.

* - the vet clinic -*

At the Vet Clinic, Stiles and Theo show Scott, Logan Jeff, Isaac and the twins the body of the chimera from the hospital roof. Scott said "his name was Josh and he was a junior." Scott then said "so was it one of the dread doctors?" Theo lied and said "yeah I saw one of them do it." Logan and Jeff looked at him sceptically as did the Twins. Logan and Jeff also both knew that the injures he had weren't comparable to the other people that had been killed by the Dread Doctors. However they kept silent as they weren't ready to call Theo out yet as they were still gathering evidence about him.

Stiles quickly changed the subject and said "what should we do with the body though?" They all agreed that since Tracy's body was stolen from the clinic that they should stand watch over Josh to see who comes to claim him. Theo agreed to stand watch saying "It's not like I had a big Saturday night planned."

Stiles said he would stay to, the twins then said "we're staying too."

Scott looked at them and was about to ask why when he got a text informing him that they've identified another chimera.

* - the McCall house -*

They all arrived at the McCall house to find Hayden has locked herself in the twin's bathroom. Liam apparently brought her to the McCall House after their escape from the Dread Doctors on the road. Scott and the other werewolves could hear her heartbeat and Scott said "she's freaked out." Stiles tried his luck getting her to open the door saying that her sister works with his dad and they just want to help. Scott said I'm here to help but will break the door down if I have to." She opened the door, her eyes were glowing yellow, and she had fangs and claws.

* - at the school -*

In the library, Mason ran into Corey, he asked him if Lucas told Mason anything about him or about what happened. Mason replied "no". Mason then noticed that Corey was reading a book called "Miraculous Healing True Stories of Impossible Medical Cures." He wondered if he was suspecting something about the supernatural and decided to keep an eye on him plus he kind of liked him and he also knew that Cory's boyfriend had just been killed and he didn't think it was good to leave someone alone like that after something like that had happened.

*- back at the McCall house -*

Danny had brought his map of the telluric currents running through Beacon Hills. Scott explained to them that his plan is to use the currents much in the same way Eichen House did to keep the Dread Doctors out. Danny explained that the school is also a focal point or "strongest convergence" besides Eichen House for the currents and Scott had decided to keep Hayden there as a means of protection. Aiden then said "but doesn't Eichen house have stuff other then the telluric currents?"

* - at the police station - *

Hayden told her sister, Deputy Clark, she would be staying at a friend's house. Clark was working a double shift. On her monitor there was a missing person poster for "Josh Diaz." It listed AGE: 17, RACE: HISPANIC and said he was last seen at Beacon Hills High School. Josh was the chimera killed by Theo.

* - at the school -*

In addition to the natural protection, Lydia had asked Deputy Jordan Parrish to take three cell phone jammers from the Sheriff's Station to help block the Dread Doctors' frequencies. Lydia was thinking of when Valack quoted Tesla about "frequency, vibration" and believes the jammers might "disrupt their frequency."

Scott had also asked Logan and Jeff to bring Teagan along as he had been the one that had helped draw the Dread Doctors to Eichen house before. Teagan was reluctant about it but agreed if the others would stay with him to make sure he didn't do anything.

Scott admitted to Teagan that the plan wasn't just to protect Hayden but to trap one of the Dread Doctors. Teagan said he had something else he needed to take care off.

*- at the vet clinic -*

Theo was alone watching over Josh's body when The Surgeon showed up at the Vet Clinic. Theo asked "are you checking up on him." He added that he's sure the Doctors also want to know who is taking the bodies but The Surgeon replied "Inconsequential." Theo was confused. He expected them to care that someone is running off with their failed science experiments. He wondered aloud if the doctors already knew who was taking them. Theo was getting angry, saying that the Dread Doctors were supposed to be keeping him in the loop on everything. The Surgeon repeated "Inconsequential."

Theo heard Stiles Jeep pull up outside and the doctor was gone when he looked back. Stiles had realized that whoever was stealing the bodies won't come while they're standing guard. Ethan had rigged a small camera to transmit to his cell phone back in the jeep. Stiles placed it on the x ray light box before he left with Theo

*- at the hospital -*

Sheriff Stilinski had come up with a theory that there might be something in the chimeras' medical histories that might link them in some way. He went to Melissa McCall to break the rules and open up the hospital's records to check. The Sheriff shamelessly flirted with her to get her to let him have access to them. She flirted back as she said "well you would need this key to get into them but I can't really let you in there alone."

* - at the high school -*

Lydia, Parrish and Malia arrived with the cell signal jammers and begin setting them up in different locations around the school.

Lydia asked Scott if Liam was aware of the second part of the plan. Scott said he's still not sure there will be a second part or if it is going to work. Just then Mike came around the corner Scott looked at him and said "what are you doing here?"

Mike replied "I wanted to help I overheard your plan and I figured maybe I could hide somewhere that no one else could and keep an eye on Hayden." Scott gave him a look that said he wasn't happy about it. Mike replied before Scott could say anything "I want to help Liam out and maybe even Hayden if she's like me and Liam then she needs as much help as she can get."

Scott smiled and said "ok fine but just stay out of the way and stay safe ok." Mike nodded as he went to go and find Liam and Hayden.

One of the Dread Doctors, seen only from behind, approached one of the classrooms from outside the window. A port on the back of its hand glowed white and a whine of static issued from the speakers in the classrooms and hallways of the school. Visually it seemed to be using the school's electrical system to scan the area, finding Malia in the hallway and Parrish in the bus parking area out back. The radio in the deputies vehicle flashed on and off at 97.1 FM.

*- In the Jeep outside the vet clinic - *

Theo and Stiles were in the front well the twins were in the back with a bag of microwave popcorn, outside the vet clinic. Theo asked Stiles "are you wondering why I haven't told Scott about Donavan yet."

The Twins sat back and listed as, Theo claimed all he's ever wanted is for Scott and Stiles to trust him. Stiles just gave him a look that said he doesn't believe him, nor do the Twins.

Ethan then said "yeah sure and I'm straight you have other motives and I know it."

Theo looked at him in the mirror and had a look of shock on his face he also didn't want to have Ethan's claws in him again ad he just said "oh come on why can't you trust me."

Aiden replied as he folded his arms across his chest "because we don't."

Theo then claimed that Stiles reminds him of his sister. He said she was smarter than everyone and a pain in the ass like Stiles but that she always looked out for her brother like Stiles looks out for Scott. Aiden shot Ethan a look that said "reminds me of you." Ethan looked back at him rolling his eyes knowing full well that Aiden was only teasing him. Theo talked about how she got lost, fell in a creek, broke her leg and died from exposure. Theo said he found the body. The authorities said she would have been fine if it hadn't been so cold that night. He said he should have known and should have been looking out for her

Theo added even if Stiles doesn't like him, he will continue to look out for him.

*- At the sheriff's station -*

The Sheriff and Melissa were joined by Jeff, Logan and Teagan who they had also found go through files at the hospital to see and what they could dig up on their own. The Sheriff added an info graphic poster of the moon's cycle to his bulletin board once he "realized just how much bigger the job had gotten." Melissa McCall pointed out that there is a full moon coming. Jeff and Logan nodded and said "yeah we can feel it."

Teagan then said "since I've know these too I keep an app on my phone to check what phase the moon is."

Melisa shifted her gaze to the mug shot of Donovan pinned to the board. Her and the Sheriff both said they were skeptical of him being alive the other boys were too. Melissa pointed out that Donovan threatened to stab him but the Sheriff says Donovan was a victim of circumstance.

He told them that the day Donovan's father was paralyzed; Donovan was in a motorcycle accident while trying to get to the hospital. His injuries required surgery for internal bleeding. Teagan pulled out his file and was looking through it Melissa gave him a look that said "do you know what you are looking for?"

* - At the high school -*

Liam and Mike were trying to make Hayden feel better by explaining that she will learn to control her werewolf abilities. Hayden was unconvinced by them saying that she wasn't bitten by a wolf and is somebody's "science experiment."

Liam replied "you're going to be fine and if I manage to get you out of this situation then maybe you will forget about the incident when they were in 6th grade."

Mike then asked "so um what happened in sixth grade?"

Both of them looked at him and thought for a second before they both told him the story.

* - in another part of the school - *

Scott saw a bloodied dog lease being dragged down the hallway. He followed it. Lydia pointed out that, with the jammers in place, they can't use their cell phones to check on Theo and Stiles.

* - outside the vet clinic -*

Theo was explaining about Donovan's teeth indicating he was Windago. Stiles explained the Native American myth that says if you ate human flesh you would develop an insatiable craving for it and turn windago. Theo replied "the myth is judgmental" and he looked for justifications for cannibalism pointing out that it might be the only way to survive and bringing up The Donner Party. He said that famous case of cannibalism didn't result in windagos but Stiles pointed out that they didn't live in Beacon Hills.

Ethan then pointed out "plus we don't actually know if any of them actually did become them or not. History doesn't record everything about the supernatural. For example our family can trace its roots back to an ancient Norwegian myth."

Theo turned to them and said "really I though all werewolves were descended from the Greeks."

Ethan replied "sort of but there are many cultures with similar myths. Lycaon only explains why we seek the help of druids."

Stiles then said that he believed the punishment for killing Donovan will be the loss of his best friend. Ethan and Aiden looked at him before Ethan said "I'm not sure I think Scott will understand. After all Danny understands about me"

Stiles replied "I guess he might but you know how he is about killing people."

* - back at the high school -*

Hayden had fallen asleep on Liam's shoulder. He noticed a black duffle bag and got up to examine it. Inside he found chains and asked Scott what they're for. Scott and Lydia explained that they hope to trap one of the Doctors. Liam replied that makes Hayden the bait. Mike looked at them and growled to show his disapproval of it. Scott looked at his youngest Beta and realised he had never heard him growl like that before.

* - in the parking lot -*

Parrish saw a playing card, face down, on the floorboard of his SUV. He picked it up and flipped it over showing the Queen of Diamonds. Suddenly he saw Lydia in the seat next to him. They ripped off each other's shirts and begin making out. Flaming lines appeared as she ran her fingers down his chest. When they broke the kiss Lydia's skin was all charred and burned.

* - Inside the school - *

Malia heard Parrish's SUV pull away and headed down the hall to check on him. Suddenly, a steel-jaw trap with enormous spikes springs up from the floor and clamped on her leg. She fell backwards and another trap closed on her arm. She tried to scream but a spike plunged from the floor and impaled her throat.

The Dread Doctors entered and as they passed Malia there was no sign of the traps or the spike. She was lying on the floor struggling against nothing, she was hallucinating the devices and injuries.

*- back at the sheriff station -*

The Sheriff ,Melissa, Jeff, Logan, and Teagan all begin to piece together the fact that all the chimeras were given skin grafts or other tissue from other humans, Tracy and Donovan both had skin grafts, Lucas had corneal transplants, these "allergenic" transplants meant the victims were already carrying two sets of human DNA prior to the Dread Doctors interference. Teagan had also taken Logan's medical file but found nothing on him. Logan looked at him as Teagan said "just in case ok." Logan nodded and said "good thinking."

Teagan then said "yeah well I try and stay ahead of things as much as I can always looking out for my friends and pack."

Melissa looked at him she had never heard him refer to them as his pack before he had actually at one point he almost felt like an outsider to them. Jeff gave him a look as he said "what they've all grown on me over the summer."

* - back at the school -*

Liam was angry. Lydia reiterated that they brought Hayden to the school to protect her but he still said she was bait. Scott said "no one is bait but they can't bodyguard everyone every night." Liam questioned Scott's wisdom saying they should be doing something more, something better, than hiding in a school. Scott defended his decision saying the Dread Doctors are winning and they don't know anything about them yet. Liam asked what they do if the jammers don't work or if Scott has another asthma attack. Scott said he doesn't know.

Liam replied "this plan sucks" and Scott got angry, he replied back "somebody has to save everyone and that means somebody has got to be the, bait."

Liam calmed down and asked Scott to promise to do everything he can to save Hayden. Scott hesitated but says he'll do everything he can.

Hayden realized that she doesn't have her anti-rejection meds and Scott offered to go to her locker to get them. In the hall, he sees the bloodied leash again and follows it into a classroom. Teagan stabbed him through the torso and wrapped the leash around his throat choking him. He said, in English, "I am the messenger of death."

Lydia went looking for Scott and instead found Tracy standing on the stairs. She said she needs Lydia's help but when they get close, Tracy ripped out Lydia's tongue, blood spewed from her mouth as she fell down the stairs and lay, choking on her own blood, on the floor. The Dread Doctors stepped over Lydia. There was no blood. The exchange with Tracy and the injuries were hallucinations.

* - outside the vet clinic -*

Still sitting in the Jeep, Theo was trying to convince Stiles that Donovan wasn't worth all the guilt Stiles is feeling. He said if Scott gave up on Stiles for killing Donovan then Scott wouldn't be a true Alpha.

Ethan turned to Aiden and said to him quietly "it doesn't work like that."

Stiles countered that True Alphas might, by their nature, not put up with murder.

Theo replied "it was justifiable homicide." Theo pointed out that a werewolf's eyes are supposed to change color when they take the life of an innocent but his eyes didn't change after killing Josh. He flashed them yellow to prove the point. Stiles suggested that one might have to feel guilty about killing in order for the eye change to occur.

Ethan replied "from my understanding killing a supernatural doesn't change your eye colour; it has to be a true innocent."

Theo asked if Stiles felt bad when Donovan died. Stiles replied he felt good. Theo seemed pleased by this answer.

Stiles turned to the twins and said "what about you guys."

Ethan and Aiden just replied "Alpha."

Ethan then said "Boyd didn't feel right at all. Aiden nodded.

Theo smelt something burning. He is suddenly punched by a flaming fist through the window of the Jeep blood spatters all over Stiles just before Theo is ripped out of the vehicle. The back tires of the jeep lift off the ground as the vehicle is flipped over onto its top. Stiles sprawled unconscious. Parrish walks passed into the vet clinic. As he passes, the vehicle catches on fire.

A few moments later Parrish emerged from the building carrying a body over his shoulder.

*- At Sinema -*

Corey has been drinking. When Mason showed up he stepped in as if to kiss him but Mason changed the subject to Corey's miraculously healed arm.

*- Back at the school- *

Hayden, Liam and Mike heard the Dread Doctors coming. Mike and Liam called out for Scott and Lydia but the door to the locker room opened and The Pathologist stepped in. The Surgeon followed, knocked down one of the jammers and said "we're on a frequency you can't possibly imagine."

*back at the vet clinic-*

Theo and the twins helped save Stiles from the burning Jeep and Theo informed him that the body is gone from the vet clinic.

*- back at the school-*

Teagan continued to choke Scott until a small incision opened on his hand. Scott suddenly snaps out of his hallucination and Mason is standing before him holding a scalpel. Mason apologizes but said Liam told him that pain makes werewolves human. Scott was confused, he wants to know what happened and Mason explains that Corey is a chimera.

Scott remembers Liam, Mike and Hayden. The two boys rush to the locker room. Lydia and Malia are already there but Liam, Mike and Hayden are gone.

*-In the Dread Doctor's lair-*

Liam and Mike were lying on the floor with a black tubes sticking into their arms. Hayden was on an exam table. The Surgeon entered without a mask; the skin on the back of the head seemed to be a mass of scars with white tuffs of thin hair. They surrounded her and seemed to be performing surgery on her back. Blood began dripping on the floor as The Surgeon repeated her name "Hayden" over and over again.

*at the McCall House-*

Melissa arrived home to find a girl impaled on the island in her kitchen. A sword is sticking out of her chest and blood streamed down and pooled on the floor. The girl had flaming red hair and black-tipped fingers that end in needle-like claws. Melissa screamed.


	9. Chapter 8 - Ouroboros

*- unknown location -*

Dr. Deaton, Dr Mathews and another man who was guiding them entered a fenced in area at a plant with radiation warning signs posted in Russian. Deaton commented that their companion doesn't believe the stories about radiation and the man replied "the location is not a nuclear plant."

Inside there is, also in Russian, saying "they come, they come for all of us." The stories told about the place included men with masks that they never take off and myths about them having no faces. They used the ouroboros (a snake eating its own tail) as their symbol.

Deaton found a door with the symbol and inside they saw a laboratory with several skulls and a fetus in a jar. There is also a very large tooth. Deaton explained that they are failed experiments, some performed in utero.

Deaton and Mathews decided they should flee but their guide was shot. The Desert Wolf appeared and told Deaton and Mathews not to move.

*- Beacon Hills preserve -*

Scott ran through the woods. He stopped on the edge of a cliff and howled. Malia caught up and Scott said "there is no scent, no way to track Liam, Mike and Hayden."

Malia pointed out that Liam an Mike can howl back. Scott replied "they can can only if they heard me."

*- the McCall House -*

Melissa McCall had called Sheriff Stilinski to deal with the dead body in her kitchen. She asked him to leave his badge outside meaning he needed to deal with this as her friend and not the sheriff. He hesitated but decided to do as she asked.

Once inside, the Sheriff was looking at the crime scene when Logan and Jeff walked in, Jeff saw the sword and froze and said "oh fuck."

Everyone looked at him as he said "I think that's Teagan's sword."

Melissa then said "maybe this murder might be some sort of message to Scott."

The Sheriff radioed dispatch and says they have a 187 (Homicide) at 821 Williamson Road. Melissa slaps him hard across the face. Logan looked at both of them and said "Mom what else do you expect him to do let us take the body to the woods and burry it somewhere?"

Jeff then said "whatever you want to think Teagan isn't responsible."

The Sheriff replied "it's a murder and it's my responsibility to handle it within the parameters of the law."

Melissa replied"the boys are always dealing with things outside the law."

The sheriff countered "but they are not above the law."

Jeff then said "look I need to tell you guys about Teagan he isn't just human. I told some of the others but he's a supernatural guardian. He's like a druid but a little bit different. He doesn't like to talk about it much as it's hard to explain. He doesn't really know much as his parent's just despaired when he was five. He was adopted soon after that. If he did kill her then it was in self defense or in defense of the pack."

*- a highway just outside of town -*

Teagan was walking down the middle of Highway 115. Deputy Clark found him and talked him into getting into her patrol car. Teagan replied"I came out to the road to remember something." Clark handcuffed him and radioed in that she has the suspect.

*- Outside the vey clinic -*

Theo and the Twins turned Stiles' Jeep right-side-up outside the vet clinic; Ethan then said "Roscoe doesn't look too bad."

Aiden added "it takes a lot to kill her I think she must have a guardian angel." Stiles smiled as he thought of being in it with his Mom as a kid and said "yeah I think she does," as he looked up at the stars for a second. They heard over the scanner that Teagan was under arrest.

*- the Dread Doctors' lair -*

Liam and Mike were still on the floor. A device was attached to their arms with a thick tube running into their skin. Hayden was face down on an operating table as the doctors' worked around her. An alarm sounded and The Pathologist walked over to a large liquid-filled cylinder with a body inside, took a syringe and removed some of the liquid.

At the exam table The Geneticist used an ultraviolet light to examine Hayden's skin. A scale-like pattern glowed blue under the light. The Surgeon said "her condition worsens." Liam screamed at them to leave her alone and wolfed out. The Pathologist kicks him in the head. Mike growled at him and was kicked as well.

*- Deputy Parrish's house -*

Deputy Parrish, was covered in soot, and was taking a shower when his phone rang. He wrapped a towel around his waist and answered it. He said" it's 4 in the morning", but is told that the sheriff has called everyone in because of the latest murder.

* - The Sheriff's station-*

Teagan sat, cuffed to a chair, at the Sheriff's Station, her bloody sword is on the desk in front of her. The sheriff orders the cuffs removed and said "if Teagan was involved it was self-defense."

Teagan then said" I was alone at home and I herd someone come in I thought it was Jeff but he would usual say something if it was. I looked around and saw a figure coming for me so I grabbed the sword from my room and used it."

The sheriff wonders aloud how the body ended up at McCall's house. Teagan replied "apparently she wasn't' completely dead and somehow made her way over there."

The sheriff asks if they're really going with that story. Teagan then said "what else are you going to go with "I broke into my best friend's house and stabbed a person with really long nails on their dining room table for fun."

The Sheriff paused for a moment and said "if your prints are only on the sword I'll drop any changes against you."

*- the Dread Doctors' lair -*

The Pathologist dumped Hayden on the floor near Liam, Mike and the liquid-filled cylinder. Liam crawled to her. She had a black goo covered wound on her abdomen. He grabbed her hand to try to take away her pain. It didn't work. He looked over at Mike who had crawled over too and put an arm on her too.

* - back at the Sheriff's station -*

Scott, Teagan, Logan and Jeff discussed the fact that he confessed to murder and will likely be arrested. Teagan then said "look the sheriff said that if he doesn't find my prints anywhere else other then the sword he will drop the charges."Teagan added that remembered nothing of the night except waking up in the road after he had reached for his sword.

Scott says he has to go find Hayden and Liam but that he would stay with her otherwise. Teagan looked to them and said "do you think I did it? I mean other then it being self defense."

*-the McCall House -*

Scott stormed into his house and went straight upstairs to where Mason and Lydia were coaching Corey (Lucas' boyfriend) through the Dread Doctors Novel. He said he was having a hard time getting through it and Scott said they don't have time for it. He inserted his claws into the back of Corey's neck to extract his memories.

*- the Dread Doctors' lair -*

Hayden tried to help Liam and mike removing the large tube from inside their arms. Black liquid poured from the tip once it is removed.

The Pathologist showed up and injected Hayden in the neck. While the Geneticist aimed a needle at Liam's forehead, he turned to Mike and did the same.

*- The Sheriff's station-*

Melissa had turned in her official witness statement about finding the body. The Sheriff was incredulous that she told the truth describing the body as a "monstrous chimera" and going into detail about Werewolves, Banshee and Kanima. She said she forgot about the Dread Doctors and took the statement back and sat at his desk to write. Jeff and Logan looked at her as she did it and offered her a few bits she had forgotten.

Deputy Clark rushed in with details of the 911 call from the School Library, she had run the key cards of the students who accessed the library that night and found Stiles and Theo Raeken were there, along with Ethan Fernier and Aiden Fernier

The Sheriff said he will deal with it saying he will no longer bend the rules for anyone. Melissa replied "Maybe you should learn to bend a little before someone breaks." Logan then said "otherwise you could end up like someone I won't mention." They all knew expect for Deputy Clark that Logan had meant Agent McCall his and Scott's father.

*- The McCall house -*

Theo, Stiles, Ethan, Aiden, Isaac, Alison and Malia joined Lydia and Mason upstairs at the McCall House as Scott taped into Corey's memories.

In Corey's mind, Scott saw the Dread Doctors dragging him through the hospital. They were then underground with pipes running along the walls. Then he saw the Dread Doctor's lair.

Scott broke contact and quickly sketches out the entrance to the lair in a notebook.

Stiles and Lydia recognize the drawing as the Water Treatment plant. Stiles said he used to skateboard there until his dad caught him and told him never to go back.

*- the Dread Doctors' lair -*

Hayden, Mike and Liam woke up in a different part of the lair. There was a doorway blocked by chain link fencing. Liam grabbed the fence and got a shock. Mike then said "well there goes that way out."

There was another teen in the room. He said his name was "Zach" He said he is an experiment just like them. Mike growled at that. He asked them to look at his back because the "guys in the masks" had removed something but they left part of it behind because he could feel it. When he lifted up his shirt there were bloody stumps sticking out of his shoulder blades. They twitched back and forth like hummingbird wings.

*- The McCall House-*

Stiles was urging caution as Scott headed out to find Liam, Mike and Hayden. Stiles said Mason shouldn't go because he doesn't have any "wolf powers." Scott said he could use the help since Stiles isn't coming. Stiles replied that he has to help his dad because they're going to try to make sure no one takes the body this time. Malia suggested they take Theo but he says he should stay with Corey in case the Dread Doctors come back. Ethan and Aiden volunteered to stay as well.

Lydia wanted Scott to slow down. She pointed out that he could have really hurt Corey with the memory thing. Scott ignored her and said "I have to find to find Liam and Mike". Stiles asked that they text him for anything. Malia said she's got it. Malia, Scott, and Mason leave the house. Corey, Lydia, Stiles, Ethan, Aiden and Theo remain behind. Theo looked at the twins and said "I never knew Scott knew how to do the thing with his claws." Aiden crossed his arms and smirked well Ethan said "you never asked."

*- Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital -*

The Sheriff had moving the body through Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital with two deputies on either side. All were armed with shotguns. Deputy Clark took up a position in front of the entrance to the morgue. The body was placed inside one of the cooler drawers and closed in. Deputy Parrish was assigned to stand guard in front of the cooler.

*- the Dread Doctors' lair -*

Liam tried the gate again and got another shock. Zach laughed and said they're never getting out. Hayden scolded him and said he could try to be optimistic. Zack replied "it's hard to be when you watch three other people get dragged out screaming." Zack then said "they said the others were failures."

Zack then described his experience. "First you forget. You don't know who you are or what you're doing. Then you get violent. I watched two of them almost kill each other."

He told them that one of the others had a nasty looking cut just like the one in Hayden's side. It was still covered in the black goo which Zack said was okay. He added "it's not really over until you start bleeding other stuff or it starts turning silver. The mercury is a sign that you're "really a failure.""

Liam wondered how many more failures there will be. Zack wondered what a success would look like. They wondered what they're turning into. Mike looked at Liam who could see the fear in his eyes and said "don't worry Scott will find us just like he did when I was in the well." Mike seemed a little more hopeful after he herd Lima say that, he had grown to look at Liam as being another big brother over the summer sort of the same way he thought of Logan and Scott. In away him and Liam were closer though as they both shared Scott as their Alpha.

*- the water treatment plant -*

Scott, Mason and Malia had arrived at the water treatment plant and began descending into the pipe-lined tunnels below. Malia called out for Liam and Mike. Scott said there were too many chemicals in use for him to catch a scent.

*- At the hospital-*

Stiles was on the phone with his mechanic and claimed his jeep spontaneously combusted when it flipped. The mechanic said that the gas tank didn't rupture and nothing electrical was burned.

Sheriff Stilinski took Stiles' phone and demanded to know what he's doing at the hospital. Stiles tried to convince his father to leave the body and let whoever is taking them come for it. The Sheriff demanded that Stiles go home but he refused.

Stilinski caught a glimpse of one of the Doctor's ID badges as he is boarding the elevator, "Dr. M. Langford, Attending Physician" and it reminds him that Stiles school ID was scanned in at the library the night of the 911 prank call.

He told Stiles about what Deputy Clark found out and asks if all students have afterhours access. Stiles replied that they did. He then lied and says he lost his key card "a couple weeks ago." The Sheriff then said "what about the twins?" Stiles looked at him and said "I don't know you would have to ask them."

*- the Dread Doctors' lair -*

Zack's nose began to drip silver and The Pathologist came in and dragged him out. Liam trieed to get up to help but is held in place by some unseen force and is unable to rise.

*- another part of the liar -*

Scott, Malia and Mason rushed back and forth through the tunnels but had no luck. Scott heard a buzzing sound and began to track it.

*the McCall House -*

Corey's neck had healed. He was pissed and wants to leave but Theo recommended that he stay. He then explained that Lydia was a Banshee and cupid sense when someone is close to death. He then asked her what would happen if Corey left. Lydia lied and says "it's bad, very bad." Corey said he'll take his chances and headed for the door.

Theo believed Cory must remember more about where the Dread Doctors held him. Corey said it was the hospital, then the tunnels and that's it. Theo pressed for more and Corey relents admitting that he remembers he was in a basement of an old house and there was a wall with a big hole in it "like a bomb went off."

Theo remembers Parrish's account of the creature that attack him and Lydia said it was exactly the same.. Ethan and Aden looked to him and Ethan said "we need to go there now."

*- Back at the hospital -*

Stiles sat in the waiting room at the hospital holding his School ID. The words SENIOR and "M. STILINSKI" were visible along with a picture of Stiles. He held it for a moment before dropping it into a nearby trashcan.

The sheriff and his men were standing guard over the body. The temperature seemed to be rising. The sheriff asked Deputy Clark to check on the air conditioning but as she was heading away the pipes in the ceiling begin to groan. The sheriff noticed that water was beading up on the sprinkler head in the ceiling and managed to pull a deputy clear just before the device exploded in a stream of super-heated steam. The other sprinkler heads all followed suit and the hallway was filled with thick hot steam.

A soot blackened figure began taking out the deputies one by one as the steam continued to pour down.

*- Back in the tunnels -*

Scott, Mason and Malia were still running around in circles. Scott began to have an asthma attack and then began to blame himself for all that's happened. Mason said "we just need to keep looking for them/" and offered his hand to Scott. They continued on down the tunnel right past the Ouroboros symbol on the tunnel wall.

*- the Dread Doctors' lair -*

Liam, Mike and Hayden could hear the doctors returning. They stood and held hands. Instead Theo rushes in and right into the electrified fence. The twins were close behind him. He was knocked out from the electricity.

Once he came around, he grabbed the gate with both hands, the electricity coursed around his body but he managed to force the gate open in a shower of sparks. Ethan and Aden helped take the others to safety. Mike grabbed on to Ethan like a child garbing onto his parent.

*- At the hospital -*

Parrish (still in uniform) seemed to be dazed as he told the Sheriff that he saw the suspect. Stiles shouted to his father from down the hall and Parrish said "Go get your son sheriff," in an emotionless monotone.

Stiles came around the corner and they both entered the morgue to find the body was gone.

*- Theo's Car -*

Theo drove Hayden, Mike and Liam away from the lair. Hayden's wound was not healing and she said "that means I'm a failure." Liam kissed her and took her pain away. Liam replied that he doesn't know how he did it.

Theo watched them kiss in the rear view mirror.

*the McCall house -*

Scott returned home. Liam, Hayden and Mike were on the couch. Ethan was comforting Mike. Scott hugged Theo for a long time.

*- a little later on -*

Melissa McCall found Scott sitting on the floor of his room. He explained that something has changed between him and his friends and he believes he is to blame. He said he doesn't know how to fix it.

Jeff was alone in a corner of the McCall house looking over something he was way from the others as it was the anniversary of his families' death. He usually spent it alone when he could, he never told anyone about it or how he felt on that day. He looked around at Scott's pack and realised that it wasn't his he was an Alpha without a pack. He got up and walked out of the house silently and went for a walk on his own. He went to the vet clinic and left a note for them that he needed to seek out some help and if they needed him to search for him in the desert with the skin walkers.

Stiles had Parrish's nametag and showed it to Lydia saying that Parrish is the one taking the bodies. Lydia said she thinks she knows where he's taking them.

* - the woods -*

Parrish approached the Nemeton with the latest body. The clocked figure was with him as well.

*- Unknown Location-*

Deaton and Mathews, were bruised and battered, and tied to chairs in the Dread Doctors old lair. The Desert Wolf was asking about Malia saying she heard a rumor that her daughter was still alive. Deaton says he knows nothing about a daughter. Mathews was wishing he had let Jeff bite him s he wouldn't be in as much pain as he was now.

She said she hoped Deaton was telling the truth because if her daughter is still alive then she's going to have to kill her again. Mathews knew that Deaton was lying he didn't have to be a werewolf to tell that and he hopped that he was wasn't out of practice at keeping his heart rate even when talking with a supernatural creature as he knew the Desert Fox was werecoyote.


End file.
